Rio 3 the party never ends
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: With the year being 2013, and after spending two years in Rio, Blu thinks that life is now forever peaceful. However, after thinking all his troubles were over, there is one more villain left. (Sequel to "No more samba?")
1. Once again, prologue

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

Peace and quiet; isn't it the most beautiful thing any person in the World could have. It had been very peaceful for a certain pain of Blue Macaw's in the local Jungle, of the beautiful City of Rio De Janeiro.

_All the birds of a feather _  
_Do what they love most of all _  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _  
_That's why we love __Carnival_

Every bird sang perfectly to the song, also flying together making different shapes and colors, with their dance moves.

_All so clear we can sing to _  
_Sun and beaches they call _  
_Dance to the music, passion and love _  
_Show us the best you can do_

_Everyone here is on fire _  
_Get up and join in the fun _  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _  
_All by itself (itself)_

_You can't see it coming _  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _  
_It's real, in Rio _  
_Know something else (something else) _  
_You can't feel it happening _  
_You can feel it all by yourself._

The lyrics slowly went to a full stop, leaving the entire Jungle quiet Everything went quiet kinda like nothing ever even happened, until suddenly "Woo-hoo!" a very cheerful, female Blue Macaw soared through the air, with her mate and children followed behind.

Jewel:_ "Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free"_

Her mate flew up into the air and jonied his loved one.

Blu:_ "Never alone" _(Azul Rey Jessica and Crystal join in)_ "cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio"_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch, above a bunch of dancing-Scarlet Macaw's. _  
_

Blue Macaw family:_ "You can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else"_

The samba master, known as "Pedro.", jumped in front of the Blue Macaw's and began his line.

Pedro: "_Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga" ("There's your hot winga")_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk.

Nico flew onto the branch, playing his bottle cap as an instrument.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba,"_

Pedro:_ "I like da samba"_

Rafael, the Toco-Toucan, flew down putting one wing on his chest.

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart,"_

Pedro:_ "I'm the samba master"_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

Every Bird, flew down to the ground and formed a circle. Blu and Jewel took one of each other's wings, and danced in circles.

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

**First chapter is complete. I hope you people enjoy this story. Author's note: the votes for "The Sentinel returns for revenge on Blu and kidnaps Jewel?" were 87%. And the other votes for "Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Lenny get captured on an island by an evil Military Macaw?" were only 12%.**


	2. Mother and Son

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

Family and friendship, two of the most wonderful things in the entire World. After singing their usual routine song, Blu and Jewel, with there children, who were now 2 years old (Except for Jessica, who was 1 year-younger. Though in human years, they were like 8 year old.

The Blue Macaw family, flew back into their tree hollow, and sat in there nest. "What a beautiful morning." Blu sighed.

"Isn't it just?" Jewel agreed, planting a kiss on Blu's cheek.

"Do you have to kiss in front of us?" Azul inquired.

"If you don't like it, then leave." Blu said, gesturing a wing outside. Though he was only kidding, Azul took it serious.

"Ok, fine by me." Azul said, walking towards the hollow entrance/exit.

"Get back here." Jewel said, waving her wing back. Azul obeyed and walked back into the nest.

Blu chuckled and set one wing over Jewel. "That's our son."

###

**Stalingrad, Russia**

Somewhere; almost on the other side of the World, was a man named "Dimitri Karenko" laid on his couch, reading the newest Guinness Book Of World Record's, 2013. One of the records in the book was submitted by Dimitri. It was known as "World's Largest Bird."

Dimitri had also kept the Largest Bird as a pet; though he had no idea what this eagle was capable of. He had gigantic talons, that could grip around: a entire regular Bird's body. He had massive wings that gave him more speed and strength. He had a viscous beak that could bite a humans hand.

His actual name was unknown. People like to refer to him as.

...

...

...

The Sentinel.

**"One year. I spent one year locked in this cage. One en-tire, ye-ar. It's all that Macaw's fault!"** the Sentinel grunted. He got up onto his massive talons and looked out the cage bars, facing an open window. **"The Blue Macaw...Will die."**

**###**

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

Back in the City of peace of magic, Blu decided to visit his mother, who had been delivered from America, almost 1 week ago. To keep the family close-together, Lara had decided to live in a tree, between Blu's tree and Rico's old tree. Blu flew out of his tree and saw Lara in a tree hollow. However, it wasn't her hollow. It was Rico's

Blu flew into the tree hollow and landed next to his mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, hi, Blu." Lara replied.

Blu smiled, before studying his surroundings. No one had been in this hollow for a long time. The walls were covered in cobwebs and dust scattered all over the place. It brought back bad memory's for Blu. He shrugged before turning back to Lara. "Mom, why are you here?"

"I was just wondering: did anyone live here?" Lara inquired.

Blu sighed and looked at his dark-grey talons. "Yeah, my friend...Rico."

"Who's, Rico?" Lara inquired a second time.

"He was like my brother." Blu replied, looking down sadly. "He died. Almost a year ago. He always tried to help me and Jewel." Blu was now shredding some tears. "Now, he's gone."

Lara had never seen Blu like this before, and set one wing over her son. "It's okay, Blu. I'm sure Rico is proud that you moved on."

"I guess." Blu sniffed, wiping a tear away.

"Wanna go and spend some, mother-to-son time together?" Lara offered.

"I would love to." Blu agreed, managing to put on a smile on his grey beak. "Let's go."

So the Blue Macaws left the Hawk's old tree and into the sound-peaceful Jungle, hoping to learn more about each other's lives.

**Chapter 2, completar, as they say in my country. Little short, but the rest will be long. I probably won't be updating everyday. Stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Getting ready for the party

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

After spending sometime with his mother, getting to know each-others life's, Blu flew back into his and Jewel's tree. Blu landed in first, to see, Jewel sitting in the nest, with her children, who were napping. Blu joined her in the nest and planted a kiss on Jewel's cheek.

"Hi, Beautiful." Blu greeted.

"Hi, Bobo." Jewel greeted in return, before remembering what Blu had been up to. "How was your's and Lara's time together?"

"It was fine, we learned a lot about each other." Blu replied.

"Like what, exactly?" Jewel inquired.

"She was telling me, about: her life in Rio and when she was departed. And I was telling her about: my life with Linda, you, how we met, are life in Rio together." Blu answered.

"So, you were nagging you're mother to death." Jewel said, as a joke, smiling.

"Hey!" Blu said.

"Just kidding, Blu." Jewel said. She got behind Blu and put both her wings around him and rested the side of her face on Blu's back. "You know I like messing around with you. And that's why I love you."

"Hmmm." Blu mumbled, staring at the hollow wall.

Jewel lifted her head up from Blu's back. Instead: she decided to rest her chin on Blu's shoulder and batted her eyelashes. "Come on, Blu. Don't be mad at me."

Blu just ignored Jewel and didn't even make eye-contact with his wife. _"She can't, make me do whatever she tells me."_

Jewel tried planting a kiss on Blu's head to cheer him up. "Please, Blu. You know you can't: resist me."

Blu still remained silent; Jewel got one idea to make Blu lighten up. She took her wings from around his body and placed them on his shoulders and began to rub them. Blu couldn't help but make out a relaxed moan. "Oh."

"You like that?" Jewel asked, even though he was obviously gonna say "Yes".

"Mm-hmm." Blu hummed, with his eyes closed and leaning his head down on Jewel's chest.

"Forgive me, now?" Jewel inquired.

"Yep." Blu answered, before letting out another relaxed moan. "Wow, you have really soft wings."

"Why thank you, Blu." Jewel said, as she continued giving him a massage. After a few minutes of Jewel massaging Blu, the Toco-Toucan known as "Rafael" flew into the hollow and landed his light blue talons down. "Ola amigos." Rafael greeted.

"Hey, Rafael." Blu replied, lifting his head up from Jewel's chest.

"How have you both, been?" Rafael inquired, kindly.

"We've been fine." Blu replied, as Jewel put her wings around him.

"Just like the past couple of months." Jewel added, smiling.

"About time, too." Rafael said. Just then: a distance singing was heard, coming from the horizon. Blu, Jewel and Rafael, looked out of the hollow, where: Nico and Pedro, two of the best singers ever, flying past the tree hollow.

_On the first part of the journey_  
_I was looking at all the life_  
_There were plants and birds and rocks and things_  
_There was sand and hills and rings_

_The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz_  
_And the sky with no clouds_  
_The heat was hot and the ground was dry_  
_But the air was full of sound_

_I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_  
_It felt good to be out of the rain_  
_In the desert you can remember your name_  
_'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain_  
_La, la ..._

Nico and Pedro, paused their song and flew into Blu and Jewel's tree hollow, joining the Blue Macaw's and Toucan. "'Sup, lovebirds? King of Carnaval." Nico greeted.

"Hi, Nico, Pedro." Blu and Jewel greeted, simultaneously.

"What brings you Bird's, here?" Rafael inquired.

"Party baby!" Pedro shouted, excitedly.

"Pedro, are kids are napping!" Jewel said, in a yelling whisper.

"Sorry." Pedro replied, whispering.

"We was just wondering: if you guy's-and-gal, wanna come to the club, later?" Nico offered.

"Any special-occasions?" Blu asked.

"Nah, the usual." Pedro answered.

"We gotta go." Nico said, flying out of the tree.

"Peace out!" Pedro said, following his best friend. The Samba Bird's flew into the crystal-clear sky and continued their song.

_After two days in the desert sun_  
_My skin began to turn red_  
_After three days in the desert fun_  
_I was looking at a river bed_  
_And the story it told of a river that flowed_  
_Made me sad to think it was dead_

_You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_  
_It felt good to be out of the rain_  
_In the desert you can remember your name_  
_'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain_  
_La, la ..._

_After nine days I let the horse run free_  
_'Cause the desert had turned to sea_  
_There were plants and birds and rocks and things_  
_there was sand and hills and rings_  
_The ocean is a desert with it's life underground_  
_And a perfect disguise above_  
_Under the cities lies a heart made of ground_  
_But the humans will give no love_

_You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_  
_It felt good to be out of the rain_  
_In the desert you can remember your name_  
_'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain_  
_La, la ..._

"That's Nico and Pedro." Rafael said, smiling.

"What would we do without them?" Blu wondered.

Jewel set one wing over Blu and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. "That's a question, I wonder ever day, Blu."

**Chapter 3 is complete. Chapter 4 will come soon.**


	4. You never know when love Comes

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

The following night, Blu and Jewel had decided to visit the usual place, when either: they go on a date or just wanna go dancing. The Samba Club. Blu and Jewel, waltz right into the Club, which pretty much looked the same, every night, and every day.

Nico and Pedro came walking past (Pedro is singing Christmas carols for some unknown reason. "Hey, Blu, Jewel." Nico greeted. "Glad you could come."

"Yeah, do you guy's, know what month is is?" Pedro asked.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other confused. Blu decided to answer his question. "November?"

"Zactly! Only one month 'till Christmas!" Pedro yelled, excitedly. _"We three kings of Orient are Bearing gifts we traverse afar Field and fountain, moor and mountain Following yonder star."_

Nico sighed and flew closer to Blu and Jewel and whispered. "He's been singing Christmas carols, all day!"

Blu and Jewel chuckled in response. Nico grunted and flew away into the crowd, with Pedro following him. The lovebirds, studied the Club; every time they were in there, it was like their first time they arrived, when they were chained-together.

"Never get's old." Blu said, looking around the Club, to see Bird's and Monkey's dancing around.

"Mm-hmm." Jewel agreed. She looked at the stage, where: a female Yellow and Blue Macaw, was getting ready to sing.

_Will you know_  
_When it's time_  
_Time to go_

_Will you see_  
_See the sign_  
_When to leave_

As the song continued, Blu began to move his head side-to-side, enjoying the beat. Jewel smiled, and looked away, always happy that Blu is still the same Birds, she met two years ago.

_Will you bring_  
_Bring me down_  
_To my knees_

_Will you spin_  
_Me around_  
_Set me free_

"Come on, Jewel, let's dance!" Blu said, quickly taking her wing and running towards the dance floor, before Jewel even had time to move.

"Woah-Blu!" Jewel replied, completely off guard. Though she is the free-spirted Bird, Jewel wasn't in the mood for dancing, today.

_You never know when love_  
_Comes knocking at your door_  
_You never can be sure_  
_An ocean to explore_  
_A sea without a shore_  
_Keep coming back for more_

"Come on, Jewel. Dance with me!" Blu yelled excitedly, kicking his feet side-to-side. He stopped and held his wing out to Jewel, while putting on a puppy face. "Please, for your lovehawk."

Jewel sighed, and lifted her wings up in defeat-"Fine."-and accepted Blu's wing. "Just don't do that face, again."

"No promises." Blu smiled, pulling Jewel closer to him. "Let's dance."

_You never know when love_  
_Comes knocking at your door_  
_You never can be sure_

_Will you be_  
_What I want_  
_You to be_

Blu twirled Jewel around, and pulled her right next to him. They both put one wing, over each others shoulders, while using their other wings to hold each other._  
_

_Will you stay_  
_Stay inside_  
_Side of me_

_Will you bring_  
_Bring me joy_  
_Make me stay_

_Will I be_  
_Be your toy_  
_Night and day_

"I haven't had this much fun, in a long time!" Blu whooped, spinning Jewel around in circles.

"What's got you in the partying mood?" Jewel inquired.

"Just feels good to be out." Blu answered.

_You never know when love_  
_Comes knocking at your door_  
_You never can be sure_  
_An ocean to explore_  
_A sea without a shore_  
_Keep coming back for more_

_You never know when love_  
_Comes knocking at you door_  
_You never can be sure_

Blu continued to spin his wife around in circles. Out of nowhere: someone through a bunch of roses. Blu caught one of them, in his free wing and got an idea. He offered the rose to Jewel. "Here."

"What would I want with that?" Jewel inquired.

"To hold in your beak." Blu answered.

"Why?" Jewel asked.

"I saw it in a movie." Blu explained. "It's kind romantic."

Jewel shrugged in response-"Fair enough" and put the rose in her beak. Blu smiled and continued to dance.

_It can bring me the skies_  
_Give me heartache and lies_  
_But the story goes on and on and on..._

_You never know when love is knocking at your door_  
_And only time will show what love might have in store_

Blu flipped Jewel down, in his wings, as part of his dance. Jewel smiled and released the rose from her beak. Blu and Jewel made their beak's contact by a passionate kiss.

_You never know when love_  
_Comes knocking at your door_  
_You never can be sure_  
_An ocean to explore_  
_A sea without a shore_  
_Keep coming back for more_

_You never know when love_

The lovebirds broke the kiss, simultaneously. Blu let go of Jewel and began to dance on his own.

_You never know when love is knocking at your door_  
_And only time will show what love might have in store_

"Weeeeeeeeee-I never felt so alive!" Blu cheered excitedly, spinning around. However, he had no idea that he was heading straight into a broken crate, which had multiple wooden splinters sticking out.

On the dance floor, Nico was spinning on his bottle cap, upside down, until he spotted Blu, heading towards the crate. Nico gasped and jumped onto his tiny feet. "BLU! Watch out for the-"**  
**

Very, unfortunately, Nico wasn't quick enough. "AHHHHHHHH!" Blu screamed, causing everyone in the Club to stop what they were doing and turning their attention to Blu.

"-Crate..." Nico said, glumly.

"Blu!" Jewel screamed, running over to help her husband.

"Nice..." Pedro said, flatly.

**Music and Dancing, one of the best things in the World. Blu might wanna go and see an Orthologist. Chapter 5 is coming when I get a chance. Plus: this may be a romance story, but I'm gonna try put a little comedy in it too. Also, I have a new video to YouTube. "Rio and Assassins creed 3"**


	5. American-what now?

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Jeff117: Yep, he did not see the crates at all, and yes I have a YouTube channel, links on my profile.**

**Blu100-Jewel: Yep, Blu still has his clumsiness.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yes, there is plenty of singing going around.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yes, Jewel batting her eyelashes is classy.**

**Loco Vampire: Glad your liking the story.**

**mw4fan: I'm glad you're taking a liking to it.**

**century99: Yes, this is gonna be a good story.**

After Blu's little "Acciedent" at the Club, the Blue Macaw family, decided to visit Linda, Blu's ex-owner and best friend. And Linda's husband, Tulio, who took care of Birds, in a very-weird kinda way.

"Ow-take it easy, Jewel." Blu grunted.

"If you stop moving, maybe I can get them out quicker." Jewel suggested. After Blu "Was" having the time of his life, at the Club, he had hit a very sharp crate, Jewel was picking the splinters out of his back, one-by-one.

Jewel had finally finished pulling all the splinters out, with her beak. Until she spotted one more, that was a little more stuck in Blu's back. Jewel got a good grip on the splinter, and was ready to pull.

"Jewel, are you done?" Blu asked.

_"One more."_ Jewel answered, mumbling. Suddenly, with one quick pull: Jewel pulled the last splinter from Blu's back. Blu whimpered, and held his beak as tight as he could, with water filling up in his chocolate brown eyes.

Blu tried to cope with the pain, but then, Blu bellowed-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

###

**Moscow, Russia**

Lev, Lola, and their son Yuri, were sitting in their tree hollow, enjoying a day together, until. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH!" the Russian Blue Macaw's shouted, covering their eyes.

"What in the World, was that?" Lola wondered.

"Sound's like Blu." Lev said, rubbing the side of his ears.

###

**Equestria**

In another universe known as "Equestria", laid Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and her best friend Spike, were in their Library, until "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Blu's scream traveled though Ponyville.

"You hear that, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Who didn't?" Twilight replied, rubbing her ears.

###

**New York, America**

In the great Country America, led the City of New York. In a big mansion somewhere in the City, Jackie Estacado, the Host of the Darkness, was sleeping peacefully until. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"What was that?" Jackie panicked, jumping out of his bed.

**"It deceives yooooooooou."** the Darkness grunted.

"Shut up." Jackie grunted, hating the Darkness teasing him. "I wish Jenny was still here."

###

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH..." Blu continued to scream. Finally, after one entire minute, Blu paused his screamed, and collapsed onto his belly.

Jewel sat beside him and lifted her wing through his head feathers. "Sorry, lovehawk." she giggled a little, thinking it was funny. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Blu replied, not removing eye-contact with the wall. "It really stings a lot."

"Don't worry, you'll feel better, soon." Jewel reassured, gently stroking his head. "Now, come on, sit up."

Jewel helped Blu sit back up, on the kitchen counter and flew into the air. Blu struggled a little, but followed his wife, upstairs, into the living room. Blu landed down on the couch, and laid down on his back (Slowly of course).

"Taking a nap, Blu?" Jewel inquired.

"Mmmmm." Blu replied, with his eye's closed. "Wake me, when-" Blu paused and let off a yawn. "-When, something's important." with that, Blu drifted off to sleep.

Jewel flew over to her mate, and planted a kiss on Blu's head. "Rest well, Blu."

Now she had nothing to do. Her offspring were still at Rafael's, Blu was napping, Nico and Pedro we're at the Club, and Lara was in the Jungle. Jewel sighed, and laid down on the couch, with half her back against the pillow. _"What to do, what to do?"_

Jewel hopped off the couch and took flight downstairs. She landed down, on the desk counter. The only other person who was at the Bookstore was Linda; Tulio was at work, and Fernando was at School. _"I could do with a snack."_ Jewel thought, flying into the kitchen.

She flew into the kitchen, where: Linda, was drinking some coffee. Jewel spotted a bowl of various fruits, on the table, such as: bananas, oranges, grapes, and Jewel's favorite food. Mango!

Jewel licked her beak and touched her talons down on the table. Jewel was about to take a mango, but froze in her steps, when she saw Linda staring at her. Linda smiled, and gestured her hand. "Go ahead, Jewel. Take a mango."

Jewel squawked, as a thank you, and picked up a mango in her talon, and began to munch away. "Hmmm, tasty."

Jewel finished her mango, and licked her tongue around her beak, cleaning the mango off. While she wasn't paying attention, Jewel became a little startled, when Linda walked over to her, and gently stroked her hand over Jewel's head. Jewel now-learning to trust humans: relaxed, and made cooing squawks.

After a few seconds, Linda stopped, and Jewel flew out of the kitchen and back upstairs. She was about to check on Blu, until she heard"Read your weapons, take aim-"

"Huh?" Jewel said to herself. She followed the sound of the voice, which lead into Fernando's bedroom. Jewel used her wings to push open the door, and waltzed right in.

Jewel flew up onto the bed, to see Blu, playing on Fernando's Xbox. He laid against a pillow, with his wings and talons on the Xbox control pad. "Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel inquired.

"Playing on a game." Blu simply answered, not removing his eyes from the TV.

Jewel rolled her eyes around. _"Very funny. _I mean, what are you playing on?"

"Assassin's Creed 3." Blu answered.

Jewel cocked her head to the side, confused. "Assassin's Creed?"

Blu sighed, and paused the game. "Assassin's Creed 3, is a game based, on the American Revolution." Blu looked at Jewel, who still had a confused face. Blu patted the down on the bed, as a motion of Jewel to come over. "Come sit."

"Alright." Jewel replied, walking towards her mate. She sat down a couple of feet away from Blu. "I thought you were napping."

"I got bored." Blu replied.

_"You and me, both."_ Jewel thought.

Blu un-paused the game, and begin to play the rest. "Now, the American Revolution, was a War, based almost 300 years ago."

"Wow, that's a long time." Jewel said, amazed.

"Mm-hmm." Blu replied, before pointing a wingtip to the TV. "You see, the War was between the British. You know the Britsh?"

"Yeah, from the United Kingdom, right?" Jewel said, making sure she was correct.

"Yep. And the other team was the Americans." Blu counted.

"America. Like, where you and Linda are from?" Jewel queried.

"Exactly." Blu smiled.

Jewel was now beginning to understand. She looked on the TV, to see both Army's battling. "Blu, which one's are the Americans?"

Blu was now happy that: Jewel was beginning to understand. He shrugged it off and prepared to answer Jewel's question. "The Bluecoat's are the American's. The Redcoat's are the British."

"Right." Jewel said.

"That's my character, there. The one with the hood up." Blu said.

"That's your character?" Jewel asked.

"Yes." Blu replied, controlling his character to free-run across rooftops.

"He doesn't look like an American or British?" Jewel noticed.

"He's not a soldier. He's an Assassin." Blu explained.

"If he's an Assassin, then why is he there?" Jewel inquired.

"He work's for the American's. For freedom." Blu answered.

"O-K." Jewel said, now knowing she understood (Sort of) and had asked enough questions. "Blu, this "American Revolution.", do you have any books about it?"

"That's a good question." Blu said, standing up and pausing the game. "Let's go look." Blu streched his dark blue wings, and took flight out of the room.

"Sound's like a plan." Jewel agreed, following her mate.

###

**Stalingrad, Russia**

Back in Russia, local Russian, Dimitri karenko, had gone out for some shopping. Deep in the darkness in his home, the Sentinel had gripped the cage bars, in his massive talons, and pulled them as hard as he could. **"Grrr, AH!"**

The Sentinel, used his beak to bite the metal bars wide-open, enough for him to escape. With one quick dash, he slammed the cage so hard, it fell off the table and broke into a million pieces.

He got up and stretched his gigantic-silhouette wings, and his massive talons. The Sentinel cracked his neck and flew a couple of feet into the air. **"Ah, it's been so long."**

The Sentiene, flew into the air and used one of his talons to smash as a window open for his escape. He flew out of the house at great speed. **"I'm going to Rio."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"I'm coming for you, Blu."**

###

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

Blu and Jewel has flown out of the bedroom and downstairs, into the library. "So, Blu, you have a plan to find the book, easier?" Jewel inquired.

"Yes, I do." Blu replied, flying in front of the books.

"How?" Jewel asked.

"Well, Linda put's her book's in alphabetically order. And you still know how to read, write?" Blu said.

Jewel nodded in response, as a "Yes".

"Well, if it's the book about the American Revolution, it will be in the A section." Blu explained.

"Ok, I think I can do that." Jewel said.

"Ok, you search that shelf." Blu said, gesturing a wing to the bookshelf. "And I'll search over here."

"Copy that." Jewel called, flying towards the opposite shelf. Jewel beging browsing through the books. _"Let's see, Adventure of Tin-Tin, Alice in wonderland, no can't see it."_

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Blu called from the other side of the room.

"Coming." Jewel called back, flying over to Blu. She examined the book, and helped Blu lift it in the air. "Wow, it's just like the game."

"Yep." Blu agreed. The two lovebirds took flight upstairs, and back into the bedroom. Blu and Jewel set the book down on the bed. Blu picked up the pad and began to finish off the game. Jewel sat a couple of feet away from him, with the first page open.

"Ok, let's see." Jewel said, as she began to read the book.

_The American Revolution was a political upheaval during the last half of the 18th century in which thirteen colonies in North America joined together to break from the Britsh Empire, combining to become the United States Of America._

_They first rejected the authority of the Parliament of Great Britain to govern them from overseas without representation, and then expelled all royal officials. By 1774 each colony had established a Provincial Congress or an equivalent governmental institution to govern itself, but still recognized the British Crown and their inclusion in the empire. The British responded by sending combat troops to re-impose direct rule. Through the Second Continental Congress, the Americans then managed the armed conflict in response to the British known as the American Revolutionary War (also: American War of Independence, 1775–83)._

"Wow, this is really interesting." Jewel said, turning to the next page.

"Yep-oh, this level looks good." Blu said, excitedly.

Jewel set the book aside, and looked at the the TV screen. "Wow-that's a lot of Redcoat's."

The voice's on the game began to talk. Blu and Jewel listened to the dialogue on the game.

Israel: _"There's no good way to get at him-not with that maelstorm brewing down below. I suppose you could circle around a bit, or wait for us to thin their ranks."_

Connor: _"There is no time. I will have to chance a direct approach."_

"Chance a direct approach!?" Jewel shouted.

"Yep." Blu replied, getting ready to play.

"How does your character gonna defeats all time?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not. I'm gonna run around them, to get to that camp site." Blu explained.

"What if they get you?" Jewel inquired.

"Simple." Blu smiled. "I will wait until they fire, and then run, then cover-then run." Blu turned to Jewel, who had hidden behind a pillow, with her book. "You're not watching?"

"Nope. I'll read the War, you play the War." Jewel called from behind the pillow.

"Ok." Blu replied. After Blu began to resume his game, Jewel began to read the rest of the book.

_The British sent invasion armies and used their powerful navy to blockade the coast. George Washington became the American commander, working with Congress and the states to raise armies and neutralize the influence of Loyalists. Claiming the rule of George III of Great Britain was tyrannical and therefore illegitimate, Congress declared independence as a new nation in July 1776, when Thomas Jefferson wrote and the states unanimously ratified the United States Declaration of Independence. The British lost Boston in 1776, but then captured and held New York City. The British would capture the revolutionary capital at Philadelphia in 1777, but Congress escaped, and the British withdrew a few months later._

"Wow, what an interesting book. I'll have to read the rest, later." Jewel said, closing the book shut.

**Chapter 5 is complete. The reason I did the American Revolution was to get people interested in it, and Assassin's Creed part with Blu's scream was just for a laugh. Chapter 6 is coming soon.**


	6. Impossible!

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

The night had finally reached the City of Rio De Janeiro. Tulio and Fernando had returned from their usual routine life. Blu and Jewel had decided to stay at the Bookstore for the night, and pick up their kids in the morning.

Linda, Tulio and Fernando were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. The Blue Macaws, Blu and Jewel, were sleeping in the living room, sleeping peacefully on the couch (Jewel under Blu's wings).

As they continued having a peaceful loving sleep. SMASH! A loud crash was heard downstairs. The noise had immediately traveled upstairs and awakened Blu and Jewel, simultaneously. "What was that?!" Jewel panicked.

"I'm not sure, it sound's like a window smashed." Blu replied. He gently let go of Jewel and sat up on his dark gray talons. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Just before Blu could even extend his wings, Jewel took Blu's wing in her's. "Blu, please be careful."

"I will, Jewel. I promise." Blu said, with a smile. Blu spread out his wings and took flight out of the living room. Jewel was a little worried, she wanted to go with him, but decided to stay.

Blu was lucky to even see; everywhere was still in darkness. Strangely enough: the noise had not woken up, Linda, Tulio, or Fernando. Blu finally got downstairs and landed down in the library, and studied his surrounds.

He was about land on the ground-"Woah!"-but froze when he saw glass pieces scattered across the floor. The wind whistled through the air, sending a cold chill in Blu's veins. Blu went wide-eyed, when he heard a slight movement around him.

**"Hehehehe."**

"W-w-who's there?" Blu called, in fear. Blu shivered and tried to find the intruder.

**"Over heeeeeeeere."**

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Blu demanded.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard just a couple a feet away, behind Blu. Blu gulped once again, and slowly turned his body around. Blu suddenly gasped, with his jaw dropped open. He stared into some fierce-red eyes. There was silence for at least a minute.

...

...

...

"You."

**"Hello."** with that, the Sentienl suddenly grabbed Blu, in his gigantic talon and slammed his back against the glass. Blu groaned in pain, he felt a couple of the glass piece's cut his back. Which made it even worse after his accident at the club.

"Jewel-" Blu was about to call for help, but stopped and wheezed for air when the Sentinel tightened his grip.

**"Scream, or so much struggle, and you will never see daylight...Again."** the Sentinel warned.

Blu gulped and shivered his beak, with his wingtips and toes wiggling around nervously and scarred. "I-I-I-"

**"Surprised to see me?"** the Sentinel asked, chuckling. **"I had to take a LONG flight, to get here."**

"What, d-do you w-want, with me?" Blu asked, stuttering.

"I'm not exactly sure." the Sentinel said. Suddenly, the Sentinel flew into the air and tossed Blu up like a rag doll, causing him to land on the ground, crushing strike against the back of Blu's head. The Sentinel picked up the knocked-out Blu, with its mighty talons and disappeared into the night sky. **"Now, this is where you will pay."**

Just before Blu lost complete consciousness, he mumbled one last plea. "Jewel...Help."with that, Blu passed out, and prayed a miracle could save him.

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuh. The Sentinel is back, and stronger than ever. Please review if you like, thank you.**


	7. Blue Macaw birdnapped

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: thank's, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Loco Vampire: yeah, someone better save him soon.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Glad you liked the scream part.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: the Sentinel is the giant eagle, in stories "Rio the series 2, chapter 3" and in "Rio the series 3, chapter 1"**

**Jeff117: yep, he's back, and better than ever.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: yep, I would've woken them up too, but it's part of my story.**

**rio craziness: Yes, the action has started.**

**bobie4500: Yep, a lot of people want the Sentinel defeated, once-and for all."**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Blu is in very-very danger, indeed.**

The night slowly went by, with a full moon and a cold chill throughout the City. In the Blue Macaw's Bookstore, Jewel was sitting on the couch, worridely twiddling her wingtips around. Blu had been gone for far to long (About 30 minutes). Jewel could not wait any longer "I have to find Blu." she thought.

Jewel sat up, onto her light black talons and flew into the air, and headed directly to the library. When Jewel arrived, she could not see any sign of Blu. "Hello? Blu?" Jewel called. "Blu! If this is a joke, come out now-it's not funny!"

...

...

...

There was no response, only silence. Jewel suddenly began to shiver. She noticed the wind was coming in from an open window. Jewel gasped, when she saw glass pieces all scattered across the floor. _"A broken window?"_

Jewel landed down a couple of feet away from the glass, cautions of stepping on a piece. Jewel knelled down, and examined the glass. "Surely the wind can't be that strong." Jewel said to herself. She spotted a dark blue feather, laying on the ground, beside her. Jewel extended her wing and picked it up. _"This is : differently Blu's."_

The feather however, had a couple of scratch marks on, Jewel suddenly went wide-eyed. "Blu!" Jewel bellowed. "Blu! Are you in here?! Come out..." Jewel paused and fell to her knees, with tears beginning to swell up in her turquoise eyes. What could of happened to Blu? "Blu..."

...

...

...

"...Please."

###

Darkness, nothing but darkness, was the only thing Blu had seen for hours. It was like he had slipped into a coma. Blu slowly began to open his eyes-but immediately closed them, when: he felt pain shooting around his body. He had a swollen eye.

Blu finally managed to open his eye; and to see, cage bars in his sight. _"Oh...Where am I?"_

Blu managed to sit up and rub his eyes. Before he did anything else, Blu could feel something tight, metal and cold around his neck. Blu felt the mysterious object around his neck. It was a metal collar.

"What the?" Blu said, as he gripped the collar in his wingtips and attempted to pull it off. But it wouldn't budge. Blu grunted, and continued pulling. "Come on, break!"

**"I really wouldn't do that."**

Hearing that voice, Blu immediately stopped trying to pull the collar off, and jumped into the corner of the cage. The Sentinel gripped onto the cage bars, with his toes, and brought his face right next to the cage bars. **"You've been out, for quite a long time."**

"Where am I?" Blu asked.

**"...Let's just say: You are a long way from home."** the Sentine said, with an evil smile.

"What is this thing around my neck?" Blu inquired.

**"Just a little-something, something, to keep you where you are."** the Sentinel answered, slowly moving closer to Blu by walking around the cage. Blu gulped and laid against the cage bars. The Sentinel walked behind Blu and suddenly, he pushed his toes though the bars and got a good grip on Blu. Blu panicked, and grunted.

**"If you try and leave this cage-"** the Sentinel paused and tapped the collar and Blu's neck, with one of his toes. **"-Let's just say, that collar, will make you be, looking like a burrito." **

The Sentinel released Blu and perched himself on top of the cage. **"Sweet nightmares."** with that, the Sentinel jumped off the cage and flew into the darkness.

After he left, Blu sat in the corner of the cage, and tried to have some sleep. He admitted he wasn't tired, but Blu had nothing better to do.

###

**The next morning**

The night finally went down and allowed the sun to rise. Jewel however had not had a good sleep; she had been laying on the floor all ground, with her eyes red from the tears. The time was 6:00 AM on a Saturday, meaning Linda, Tulio or Fernando wouldn't be up for at least another hour.

Jewel laid on the ground, on her side, staring at the wall with her eyes damped from the tears. She whispered to herself. "Blu...What could have happened to you?"

Out of nowhere, distance singing was heard. It sounds like someone singing Christmas Carols. Christmas Carols? Jewel leaned her head up, and was happy to see familiar Birds. It was Nico and Pedro; they flew in by the broken window.

Pedro landed on the window ledge and continued to sing. _"Simply having a wonderful Christmas time. Simply having a wonderful Christmas time-"_

"Pedro-I swear to God, if you sing one more Christmas Carol: I'm gonna tape your beak shut!" Nico warned. Pedro went silent. "That's what I thought."

Nico smiled, before turning to Jewel, who hadn't even bother to greet them; heck, she didn't even move. Nico flew over to Jewel and landed behind her. "Hey, baby Bird."

"How you doin', girl?" Pedro inquired. Jewel remained silent, and continued to cry more. Nico flew over Jewel to meet her face.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Nico asked, until he spotted her broken-emotional face. "Jewel, what's wrong?!"

"...Blu." Jewel managed to whimper out.

"Blu?" Nico said, making sure he heard correctly.

Jewel merely nodded in response; Nico and Pedro had only just noticed the glass scattered across the place (Morons).

"What happened to Blu?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know." Jewel replied, still crying. "He came down here last night to investigate a noise...He didn't come back, I came down here and found: this glass on the ground, and one of Blu's feathers."

"Hmm, that is strange." Nico said, rubbing his head, by lifting his bottle-cap.

"And..." Jewel paused; she pulled something from under her wing and placed it on the ground. "I found this here, too."

Nico and Pedro examined the object that Jewel had placed on the ground. It was a giant-dark black feather. "A feather?" Nico said.

"Whose is that?" Pedro wondered.

...

...

...

"I think it's the Sentinel's." Jewel answered.

**Blu is in a tough situation, and is in a place no one knows where. Stay tuned for chapter 8.**


	8. The search begins

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Dark-Kazoo: Yes, it is the image from Assassin's Creed 3, I thought it would look good. _Sí, es la imagen de Assassins Creed 3, pensé que iba a quedar bien.)_**

**Blu100-Jewel100: location won't be revealed until a little further into the story.**

**Jeff117: It's fine that you don't wanna read my stories until you play your games.**

**RIO2lover100: I don't think Jewel can keep up with the Sentinel.**

**rio craziness: What am I gonna do? Well you'll have to wait and see.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, it will be time for Jewel to do something, soon.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I know it's frustrating, but you'll find out later.**

**Loco Vampire: They don't know where they are going, yet?**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Nico and Pedro aren't that stupid, there just complete morons. (I'm kidding, lol)**

**Narintor49: Yep it was a nice sound effect, and yes Blu's scream went through the Country.**

"The Sentinel!" Nico and Pedro screamed, simultaneously.

"Yes." Jewel replied, still laying in the same position.

"Impossible! We sent him away in a crate!" Nico retorted.

"I know. But he was found." Jewel explained, finally managing to sit up.

"How'd you know?" Pedro asked.

Jewel got up onto her talons, and stretched her wings. She flew up onto the bookshelf; seconds later, Jewel flew back down, holding a book in her talons. She opened a page up and moved back. "This is how." Jewel said, gesturing a wing. Nico and Pedro looked at the book. It was indeed 'The Guiness Book Of World Records 2013'.

Nico saw the picture of the Sentinel, with some writing beside it. "What does it say?"

_"Worlds biggest Eagle, who was found in 2012 by a man in Russia. The Eagle was believed to being hit by radioactive."_ Jewel said, reading the book to the Samba Birds.

"I see." Nico said, adjusting his bottle-cap.

"So, what do we do?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know." Jewel cried.

Nico flew beside her and patted her back, with his tiny wing. "There, there, it'll be ok."

"If only we had someone, who could: investigate this kind of stuff." Nico wondered.

"Hmmm." Pedro thought, with a wing on his chin. An idea jumped into Pedro's brain." I got it!"

"What?" Jewel and Nico said, simultaneously.

"Remember, Lucas, our undercover spy?" Pedro reminded.

"Yeah, why?" Nico asked.

"He's an investigator." Pedro said. "He know's this kinda stuff."

"Ri-ght." Nico said, skeptically.

"Do you know where he is?" Jewel asked.

"I think he was helping the Military Macaws." Nico answered (sort of).

"Well then, let's go!" Jewel said, excitedly, flying out of the broken window.

"Hey wait up." Nico and Pedro called, flying after there Blue Macaw friend.

###

Meanwhile, back in the mysterious place, where the Sentinel is held up, with his victim. Blu sat in the corner of his cage, with his wings pressed together, wiggling his wingtips nervously. _"Gotta escape! But how?"_

Blu began to get frustrated, and took a deep breath. _"Ok, Blu, let's take this easy."_ Blu thought, with his eyes closed. _"Let's look at the fact's: I can't leave the cage, because of THIS stupid collar. I don't know where I am. And there's no way to contact help."_

Suddenly, Blu became startled when the Sentinel jumped down on the ground, causing a massive slam on the ground. **"Hello."**

Blu didn't respond, and tried to keep away from the bars, just in case. The Sentinel chuckled evilly, and walked closer to the cage, out of the darkness. Blu noticed he had some rope in his massive talon.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Blu asked.

**"I'm gonna have some fun."** the Sentinel replied. He suddenly opened the cage, and grabbed Blu before he even had time to blink. "Whoops-better take this off." the Sentinel said, as he placed his toes on Blu's neck and removed the collar. He pulled Blu out the cage and slammed him against the ground, causing a very bad pain in Blu's back.

"Oh, ow." Blu moaned, with his eyes closed. "Please, have mercy."

**"Mercy? Hahaha!"** the Snetienl laughed. The Giant Eagle picked up the rope and prepared to tie it around Blu's beak. **"I'm afraid, your plea for mercy is pitiful."**

Finally, the Sentinel tightened the rope around Blu's beak; now he could only make muttering noises. "That should keep you quiet." the sentinel said, moving his head right towards Blu; with the tip of his beak on top of Blu's head. **"Now..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"It's payback time."**

Blu gulped and mumbled: _"Uh-oh."_

###

Back in the Rio De Janeiro City, Jewel and the Samba Birds took flight out of the Bookstore, and were heading towards the Military Macaw Base, in the cliffs of the Jungle. Jewel was flying faster than usual, hoping to get there quicker.

Nico and Pedro could hardly keep up with Jewel, due to them being smaller. "Jewel!" Pedro yelled, catching his breath.

"Wait up!" Nico called, flying as hard as his little-yellow wings could carry him.

"There's no time!" Jewel yelled in-return.

"Oh, _meu deus_ (my God)." Nico gasped. At long-last, the three friends had finally got to the cliffs and into the Base/Prison. Jewel landed in first; for some unknown reason, there was no Guards by the entrance, like usual. "Strange, no Guards."

Jewel, Nico and Pedro walked into the Prison, looking for the Macaw Major, Lenny. "Lenny?" Jewel called.

"Jewel?" Lenny's voice replied, somewhere around the area.

"Where are you?" Jewel asked, yelling.

"Over here!" Lenny called back. Jewel smiled, and ran towards Lenny and a couple of his men. "Jewel."

"Lenny, oh thank God your here." Jewel said, thankfully. She turned around to see, Nico and Pedro crawling their way over, exhausted from flying. "Guys, get up and walk."

"No-ah, we too tired." Nico said, with his face to the ground.

"Morons." Jewel said, flatly.

"So, Jewel, what's the situation?" Lenny inquired.

"It's Blu, I think he was kidnapped last night!" Jewel answered.

"Kidnapped, by whom?" Lenny asked.

"The Sentinel!" Jewel shouted.

"The Sentinel? Didn't we send him away in a crate?" Lenny queried.

"Yeah-but he must have returned." Jewel said.

"Oh dear." Lenny said, rubbing his neck. "How do you know it was him?"

"Last night, me and Blu were at Linda's Bookstore. Blu went downstairs to investigate a noise; he didn't return. So I went down, and saw a: broken window, and a giant black feather." Jewel answered.

"Oh, dear, sounds like him, alright." Lenny replied.

"Yeah, that's why we need Lucas!" Nico explained.

"Lucas? He hasn't been here in weeks." Lenny replied.

"Oh, that's just great." Jewel grunted. "Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard: he was hanging around that Gangster Club." Lenny answered.

"The Gangter Club." the three friends said, in usion.

"Last time we were there, we almost got killed!" Nico said.

"Well, we don't have a choice." Jewel said, flying into the air. "Now come on, flap those wings and let's go."

"Yes, Ma'am." Nico mumbled.

"Good luck, guys." Lenny called, waving a wing.

###

Somewhere, in the middle of the Jungle, laid the Gangster Club, where the Gangster's now hang out, after their leader's death. After Johnny became Snake food, his girlfriend, "Kate" had taken over the Gang.

Every was in the Club, chatting to each other, with music playing on a Ipod they "Found".

_Aah, yeahAah, yeah_

_What's up with, what's going down  
In every city, in every town?  
Cramping styles is the plan  
They've got us in the palm of every hand_

_When we pretend that we're dead  
When we pretend that we're dead  
They can't hear a word we've said  
When we pretend that we're dead-_

Suddenly-the music instantly turned off. The Gangster's stopped what they were doing, and turned to the Club entrance/exit. "Hey-who cut the music?" one of them shouted.

"That would be us." a female voice said. The Gangster's turned around, to see Jewel, standing by the Club entrance/exit, with her wings crossed, along side, with Nico and Pedro.

"What do you want?" one of the Gangster's inquired.

"We want Lucas back; we know he's here, somewhere." Jewel answered.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Kate said, who obviously looked like she was lying.

"Is that so?" Jewel said, placing a wing on her hip. She looked to her side and saw some rope lying in the corner. An idea jumped into Jewel's head. She beckoned Nico and Pedro to come closer. Jewel leaned down and began to whisper a plan into their ears.

###

**5 minutes later**

After 5 minutes-or so, Jewel had tied Kate to a support beam and used Pedro's singing to interrogate her. "Stop singing!" Kate screamed. "Make him stop!"

"We can't hear you." Jewel replied, wearing Bird-sized earphones over her ears; Nico was doing the same. The other Gangster's had ran outside.

_"Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely_  
_Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely_  
_Each year you bring to me delight, meaning in the christmas night_  
_Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely"_ Pedro sang.

The Cardinal stopped singing for a few seconds, to catch his breath. "I'll continue, when you want me to, Jewel."

"Oh-make it stop!" Kate yelled, squirming around as much as she could.

"Tell us what we want to know, and he'll stop." Jewel replied.

"NO!" Kate screamed.

"Then you leave me no choice-Pedro." Jewel said, clicking her wingtips. Pedro cleared his throat and continued to sing, Christmas-Carols."

_Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely_  
_Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely_

"Stop-Make 'em stop!" Kate begged.

_Each year you bring to me delight, meaning in the christmas night_  
_Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely_

"Ok, ok, you win, I'll talk, just please: make him stop." Kate begged, finally giving in.

Jewel smiled and placed a wingtip on Pedro's beak. "Good job, Pedro."

"No-prob-lame-o." Pedro replied.

Jewel walked over to Kate and kneeled down to her. "Where is Lucas?"

"...He left the Club, about a week ago." Kate confessed. "He said he was going home and never coming here again."

"Where does he live?" Jewel asked.

"In the northern Jungle, around the waterfall area." Kate answered.

"That's all we wanted to know." Jewel replied, with her eyes half closed and with a smile on her light grey beak.

**Chapter 8 is complete, chapter 9 will be here very soon. Review if you like, thank you.**


	9. Recruiting Lucas

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Riolover06: glad your liking the story.**

**Loco Vampire: Lucas isn't a main character, he was only in "Rio the series 4 chapter 14".**

**Blumacaw13: Yep, it was for a good cause.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yes, they are all over the place, and glad your liking the comedy.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it was a good way to torture Kate.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, glad you loved the way Jewel used Pedro to interrogate Kate.**

**HaloCODGameplayhere: Glad your liking the story, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Indeed it was funny.**

**Jeff117: Sorry, my bad, and you really think I'm better than Corration?**

**bobi4500: Yep, it was funny.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yes, Christmas Carol's are a great weakness to bad guys.**

Back at the unknown-hideout, the Sentinel tossed Blu across the room, like a rag doll. Blu quickly got onto his feet; instead of untying his beak, he quickly tried to fly away, but failed in the effort when: the Sentinel grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. **"HAHAHAHA!"**

_"Hmmmmmmmm!"_ Blu mumbled, in agony.

**"What's the matter? Can't handle the pain?"** the Sentinel asked.

_"Mmm-hmm."_ Blu nodded.

**"Aw-Doe's Bluey wanna live?"** the Sentine said. He tightened his grip across Blu's body. **"I don't think so."**

_"NO!"_ Blu mumbled, trying to scream.

###

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Jewel, Nico and Pedro finally made it, to the area where: Lucas is believed to be living. Jewel landed down on a tree branch, with Nico and Pedro followed behind.

"Lucas!" Nico called, with a wing on the side of his beak.

"Lucas, we know you're here!" Pedro yelled.

"Come on out." Nico said.

"Are you sure he lives here?" Jewel asked.

"Nico? Pedro?" a voice came from one of the tree hollows.

"Lucas?" Nico and Pedro called at the same time.

The Blue Macaw, Canary, and Cardinal turned their attention to the sound of the voice, where they saw a Yellow and Blue Macaw. It was indeed "Lucas."

"Hey, Nico, Pedro." Lucas greeted, flying down towards them. "How y'all been?"

"We've been good." Nico replied.

"Yep-but no time to catch up, we need help." Pedro said.

"What with?" Lucas asked.

Jewel flew into the air, above the three males. "Follow me, and i'll explain on the way.

Lucas nodded in response and let his wings lift him into the air. Nico and Pedro did the same, and took flight, into the crystal-clear sky.

###

Back to Blu and the Sentinel, torture-time was finally over. Blu had almost fallen unconscious; he could not take anymore. Blu laid on his belly, and attempted to crawl away. **"No, no, no."** the Sentinel said, placing his wing on Blu's back and turned him over. The rope, that was keeping Blu from screaming, fell off.

"Please." Blu coughed, trying to stay awake. "No more."

**"No more? Hehe."** the Sentinel chuckled. **"I was only getting warmed up."**

"Please, don't...Kill...Me." that was Blu's last sentence, before he fell unconscious.

**"Hahaha."** the Sentinel laughed. He picked Blu up and tossed him back into the cage. **"Soon, I'll have every Blue Macaw there is. And finally! There kind."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Will be extinct for good."**

The Sentinel placed a padlock, onto the cage. Not before long, the Sentinel took off into the darkness, preparing for his next plan.

**Again, sorry for being a little short, I didn't have much time to write, I had to work overtime. Well, that's chapter 9 complete. Author's note: I am going to leave you readers this question.**

**"Who is your favorite character in Rio and why?"**

**So, when you write your reviews, be sure to leave something like.**

**("Great chapter, and my favorite character is Jewel, blah, blah.")**

**My favorite character is Blu. It's the way he act's, and how he show's his love to Jewel. **

**Well, I hoped you people enjoyed, thank you.**


	10. Detective Lucas and old friends

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Author's note: thank's to all you people who left a review about their favorite character's, and why. P.S, there is also another voting poll on my front page.**

The sun has slowly risen further into the sky, sending quite a warm-weather, to the local's of Rio. In the peaceful-loving sky, Jewel soared through the air, alongside with Nico, Pedro, and Lucas. The four friend's had almost reached the Bookstore, where Blu was possibly kidnapped.

"And that's when we came to you for help." Jewel finished explaining to Lucas about: what happened, the night before.

"Ri-ght." Lucas said, skeptically. "I think I can help finding your mate."

"I hope so too." Jewel whispered to herself. Finally, the three Bird's made it to Linda's Bookstore. The broken window however, was tapped up; Linda or Tulio must of tried to fix it; even cleaning up the glass.

Jewel, Lucas, and the Samba Bird's, flew through another open-window, and into the Bookstore. Jewel landed down near the area where: the glass was scattered around, also where Jewel had laid for the night.

"This is where it happened." Jewel said to Lucas, gesturing a wing to the ground.

"Hmmm." Lucas hummed, with a wing on his chin. He kneeled down and began to rub the ground. "...Are there any clues?"

"Yes, I found these." Jewel said, pulling out a dark blue and huge dark black feather, from under the table, where she left them. Jewel picked them up in her wingtip, and handed them over to Lucas. "I think one of them's: Blu's and the other one belong's to the Sentinel."

Lucas examined the feather, with his eye's examining every corner of the feather. After a couple of seconds, Lucas dropped the feathers and turned to Jewel, Nico and Pedro. "Yep, these were definitely Blu's and the...Sentienl's."

"Wow, he's good." Nico whispered to Pedro, who nodded in agreement.

"Anything else you can find out?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said, looking at the broken-tapped up window. Lucas flew into the air, and notcied there was a tiny-bit of glass laying around. "By the looks of it: the Sentinel must've broken the window...With himself."

"Ouch." Nico said.

"We know all that-but WHERE did they go?" Jewel asked a second time.

"Hmmm." Lucas said, looking at the tapped-up window. "The Sentien's feather, had a: mysterious smell on it.

"What kinda smell?" Pedro inquired.

"Kind of...A snowy smell." Lucas said, before suddenly, his eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?!" Jewel asked, slightly shouting.

"This feather has snow on it. And there's only one place I know that's snowing at the moment, and it's quite far from here." Lucas answered.

"Well, where is it." Jewel asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"Your not gonna like this." Lucas said.

"Just tell me!" Jewel snapped, before she realized she just yelled. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Lucas said, accepting her apologize. "Anyway..."

...

...

...

"I think they're in Russia."

###

Meanwhile, back in, what-we now assume is Russia. Blu sat in the corner of the cage, examining his right wing; the Sentinel had clawed his wing, cutting his feather's out so he couldn't fly. Sure they may heal, but it would take a little while.

There was silence until suddenly, a slam was heard a couple of feet away from Blu. Blu leaned up, and saw the Sentinel, standing on top of a cage with a blanket over it. **"Haha, 4 down, 5 to go."** the Sentinel said, with an evil smile.

Blu got up and walked over to the cage bars to investigate. He gripped onto the bars and glazed out of the cage. "Who's under there?"

**"I believe they're old friends of yours."** the Sentinel replied. What could be under the blanket? Jewel? Nico? Pedro? Rafael? Rey, Azul, Crystal, or Jessica. The Sentinel laughed; he suddenly pulled off the blanket, revealing 3 Blue Macaws.

Blu gasped, recognizing those Blue Macaws in front of him. "Lev? Lola?"

"Blu?" Lev replied, walking over to the cage bars, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Blu! It's really you!"

**"Aw, reunited."** the Sentinel said, before letting off a scoff. **"It's such a...Stupid thing."**

The giant Eagle, flapped his silhouette wings, and flew off into the darkness. After he was gone, Blu turned to Lev, who was sitting next to Lola, who was holding onto Yuri in fear. "Lev, I'm scarred." Lola said, almost crying.

"There, there. We'll get out of this, I promise." Lev reassured, putting his wings around her.

###

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

Back in the place, where Magic happen's in Rio. Jewel, Nico, Pedro, and Lucas had decided to fly back to the Samba Club, hoping someone at the Club would be willing to help them. The four friend's waltzed right into the Club; Nico and Pedro flew into the air, and flew in front of Jewel and Lucas.

"Alright, we'll get everyone's attention, you guy and gal wait here." Nico said, as he and Pedro flew onto the stage. There was music playing in the Club, from a MP3 player Mauro had brought them as a gift.

_Overbearing panic attack entrenching my veins_  
_In an hour I'll be ok_  
_i pray this pain will go away permanently someday_  
_I'VE seen more than..._  
_I should have to..._  
_I'VE seen this on my own_

Jewel walked over to one of the crates, and sat down on it. Lucas joined her, and set a wing on her shoulder. "Hey." Lucas said, getting Jewel to look at him.

_This song is a,_  
_Poem to myself,_  
_It helps me to live..._  
_In case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass,_  
_And move on into your own..._

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jewel replied, looking down at her talons. "I'm just so worried, about Blu."

"Hey-he's fine, I'm positive." Lucas said, also smiling, taking his wing from her shoulder and back to his side.

_Reoccurring drowning effect entrenching my brain,_  
_i hope you'll be ok someday,_  
_So I can say that you moved on in the right way..._  
_WE'VE seen this and_  
_WE'VE breathed this and_  
_WE'VE lived this on our own..._

Nico and Pedro landed down on the stage, ready for their quick announcement.

_This song is a,_  
_Poem to myself,_  
_It helps me to live..._  
_In case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass,_  
_And move on into your own..._  
_Your own..._

_BREAK..._

_This song is a,_  
_Poem to myself,_  
_It helps me to live..._  
_In case of fire,_  
_BREAK the glass,_  
_And move on into your own..._

"Hey everybody!" Nico called, with his wing's spread out. The other's in the Club didn't pay attention to the Canary like he wasn't even there. "Guy's? Ahhh." Nico sighed, before turning to Pedro. "Pedro, do the honors."

"Will do." the Samba Master replied, clearing his throat. "Mm-hmm. AHH!" Pedro suddenly screamed his lovehawk squawk, causing everyone's ear's to shatter.

Everyone stopped what they were doing (one of them turned off the MP3 player) and payed their attention to Nico. "Thank you, Pedro." Nico said, before turning to the crowd. "Alright everyone, listen up! I'm sure you're all aware of the Sentinel, right?"

The Bird's nodded in response.

"Anyway, long-story-short, he came back to Rio last night, and has kidnapped our friend, Blu." Pedro continued the rest of Nico's sentence. The crowd gasped in response. "Yeah, so we need help, anyone wanna help?"

The area erupted with multiple voices from the crowd, who began to walk away. "Uh-uh." "No way!" "Forget that." "Count me out!"

"Come on, guys!" Nico whinnied, flying down in front of them, blocking their way (Though he is like a spec to them). "This is Blu! Remember? The Bird who saved us all from the smugglers, two years ago?"

The other's did remember, but what chance did they have against the Sentinel? The other's didn't decided to help, still. Nico was about to go over and tell Jewel that: No help was coming, until, a Military Macaw and Scarlet Macaw appeared from the crowd; they were indeed, Lenny and Tony.

Lenny, the Major of the Military Macaw Army.

Tony, the Scarlet Macaw who Rico vowed revenge for.

"You guys wanna help?" Jewel said, joining the conversation.

"Sure, it's the least I can do after... You know." Tony said, referring to: when he kidnapped Maria.

"And I still owe you and Blu for saving my life from Nigel." Lenny said, with a smile.

"Excellent." Jewel smiled, with her wings pressed together. She walked over to the Club entrance/exit and waved a wing. "Let's go."

**Lev and Lola are back, and also captured by the Sentinel too. Chapter 11 coming soon.**


	11. Rio-to-Russia

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

Lev and Lola; two of Blu's closet friend's who left a little while ago, to somewhere safe, to raise their new child. Hidden somewhere in Russia, Blu laid against the cage bars, with his eyes contacted on Lev, who was still holding onto Lola. Lola had fallen asleep, holding onto her 1-year-old son, Yuri, in her wings. The Sentinel had tied rope around Blu's body and ankle's to keep him in place.

"You're son's really beautiful, Lev." Blu said, breaking the silence, and managing to put on a smile.

"Thank's, Blu." Lev replied, also smiling. "I never thought, I would ever see the Sentinel again."

"Me too." Blu replied, looking down at his feet. He struggled a little to sit up. _"Man, these ropes are strong._ So, how did the Sentinel catch you?"

"Me, Lola, and Yuri were flying through the Jungle, looking for food, when suddenly-we were caught in a cage." Lev answered, as he slowly stroked Lola's head feathers. "We passed out, and that's when we woke up here."

"...I'm so sorry." Blu apologized for them being here, though it wasn't his fault.

"Don't be, Blu. It wasn't your fault." Lev said. There was peace and quiet for a couple of minutes, until the distant singing was heard. Blu and the Russian Macaw turned their head's to the side, to see: the Sentinel is walking around both their cages, singing.

**_We are the champions - my friends_**  
**_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -_**  
**_We are the champions -_**  
**_We are the champions_**  
**_No time for losers_**  
**_'Cause we are the champions - of the world -_**

**"Hello, Macaws."**

"What do want with us!? Just let us go!" Lev demanded.

The Sentinel suddenly jumped right in front of Lev's cage, knocking him over; also causing Lola and Yuri to wake up. **"To rid the World OF BLUE MACAWS!"**

"AH!" Lev shouted, jumping back in the cage.

**"Hahaha!"** the evil Eagle laughed, as he turned around, to tied-up Blu. **"Soon, it will be your time."**

"Let me go!" Blu demanded, trying to manually pull his wings free.

**"No, I kinda like you were you am."** the Sentinel refused.

"Can you at least take this collar off?" Blu requested, hoping he would say **"Yes"**. "It itches."

**"...No."** the Sentinel said. **"If I took it off: you might escape."**

"I'm tied-up." Blu reminded.

**"Yeah, yeah. Now, I got things to do."** the Sentinel said, jumping into the air and flying off into the darkness.

###

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Lucas, Lenny and Tony, were all standing outside the Rio de Janeiro-Galeao International Airport. The second step in their plan was now in place.

"I can't believe we're going to Russia." Tony said.

"Yep, Step 2 in the plan is now in action." Jewel said.

"Wait-step 2?" Tony queried.

"Yeah." Jewel smiled, looking at Tony with a confused face. "Lenny, do the honors."

"With pleasure." Lenny said, before beginning to explain. "Ya see, Tony. When you make a plan, you gotta make Steps. So, for this plan, it's 5 Steps."

"Which are?" Tony inquired.

"Step 1: recruit some help."

"Step 2: Get on a plane."

"Step 3: find Blu in Russia."

"Step 4: Rescue Blu, and defeat the Sentienl. And last-but not least."

"Step 5: go home." Lenny finished, taking a couple of breaths.

"Sound's like a plan." Tony said.

"Yep." Jewel said, as she flew a few feet into the air. "Follow me, boys!"

The other Birds smiled, and followed the Blue Macaw to the runway. The 6 Birds flew together, looking for a plane, which would hopefully take them to Russia. "There's gotta be a plane to Russia here, somewhere." Jewel said, looking around.

Suddenly, Nico spotted a plane, with a flag on the back, that had three stripes, with the colors, white, blue and red. There was also some writing on the side, that said _"Россия" _Which is Russian for Russia.

"Hey, Jewel, what plane is that?" Nico asked, pointing a wing.

Jewel followed the Canary's wing, that lead to the plane. "YES! That say's "Russia"".

"Alright!" Lucas cheered.

"Good job Nico." Pedro congratulated.

"I know, I know." Nico said.

"Quick, the plane's boarding let's go!" Jewel shouted, flying towards the plane as fast as he light blue wings would carry her. She felt something gripping onto both her legs. It was Nico and Pedro. "What are you two doing? Get off!"

"We can't! Or we'll never make it!" Nico explained, before quickly grabbing his bottle-cap that almost fell off, due to Jewel's speed.

"Fine-just hang on!" Jewel screamed, flying even faster, as the plane cargo door's were now close to closing. Just as the doors were close to closing, Jewel flew in just in time, and crashed into some luggage. Nico and Pedro had jumped off her leg's just as she went inside"We made it."

"Not all of us." Nico doubted.

"Huh?" Jewel looked around, and noticed it was only Nico and Pedro; no sign of Lucas, Lenny or Tony. "They didn't make it."

"It's ok, Jewel. I'm sure you were hard to keep up with." Nico said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know." Jewel replied, looking at her friends. "But, now we have no backup."

"... Jewel?" Pedro said, flying right next to her. "Don't worry, we'll get Blu back, and all this will be over."

"You're right-thank's, Pedro." Jewel smiled.

"No problem." Pedro grinned.

"Now, hold onto something, guys. I think the plane's taking off." Nico said, ready to brace himself. Jewel and Pedro got a good grip on some luggage, and prepared to hang onto something.

Outside the plane, Lucas, Lenny, and Tony stood on top of the Radio Towaer, watching the plane to Russia takeoff. "Well, we didn't make it." Lucas sighed.

"Nah-really?" Tony said, sarcastically.

"Look's like their own there own now." Lenny said, as he knelled down, with his eyes closed. "Good look, Jewel, Nico, Pedro."

**Jewel, Nico, Pedro are own their way to Russia. Lucas, Tony, and Lenny could not make it, unfortunately. Chapter 12 coming soon.**


	12. How Nico met Pedro?

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Rio2lover100: Yep, it does keep getting better, and better.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, the Sentienl was so happy he won.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, there was no point of recruiting them. Still, it's the thought that counts.**

**Rapper the red macaw: You've been to Russia? I heard it was cold, but I wouldn't know. And yes, you and MCGamemaster90 have asked if I could beat the most review record for a story.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, I'll try to keep it up.**

**rio craziness: Yes, the mission will be impossible, but I've heard a saying, which is: "Anything is possible if you have friends.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, they didn't make it, so they'll have to make do with who they have.**

**Narintor49: Maybe Lucas, Tony and Lenny will be back, and maybe they won't.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, let's hope they have the good fortune, indeed.**

**Loco Vampire: Yes, the adventures are beginning.**

So their journey began. Jewel, Nico and Pedro, were on their way to Russia, the largest Country in the World. Jewel laid against a suitcase, tired from the night before when: she could not sleep; due to Blu being missing.

"Hey, Pedro, check this out." Nico said, showing Pedro some clothes that he and his best friend got from rumbling through the suitcases.

"Guys, put those back, they're not yours." Jewel said.

"We will, we will." Nico replied.

"Let's just try and relax, 'till we get to Russia." Pedro suggested, laying down against another luggage bag.

"Sure thing." Nico agreed, joining his best friend on the luggage. The three friend's let off a sigh, and tried to relax until their journey ended.

"...I miss Blu so much." Jewel sighed, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, Jewel. We will get Blu back." Nico reassured.

"Thanks, Nico." Jewel smiled; everytime Jewel looked at the Samba Birds, there was one question at always jumped into her brain. How did Nico and Pedro meet? "Guys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, girl." Nico said.

"What's on yo mind?" Pedro inquired.

"How did you two meet, and become best friends?" Jewel asked.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other and smiled; a lot of Birds always wanted to know that. Nico was the first to speak. "Well, it was because our parent's were best friends, too."

"Really?" Jewel said, surprised.

"Mm-hmm." Nico hummed.

"Ok, so the year was 2007." Pedro began.

###

**6 years ago**

It was a nice-sunny day in the beautiful City of Rio De Janeiro. Somewhere in Rio's market's laid the Samba Club, home of the place where Bird's like to sing, enjoy themselves, and dance their tail feathers off.

The Club was owned by a Canary named "Rex" along side with his co-worker, a Red-crested Cardinal named "Carlos".

Rex and Carlos had just arrived in the Club, with their wife's and son's. The Crowd applause for the owner's of the Club, cheering. "Ok, honey, my and Carlos gotta go to work."Rex said to his wife, Helen.

"Ok, sweetie." Helen replied.

Rex kneeled down to his little 1-year-old son, Nico. "You be good for your Mom, Nico."

"I will, Papa." Nico replied, with a little smile.

"Good boy." Rex smiled, patting his son's head.

"Hey, Rex, let's go." Carlos called, flying through the crowd.

After he had left, Helen put her wing on Nico and escorted him out of the Club. "Mommy, where are we going?" Nico inquried.

"We're going to see your Aunt Jess." Helen answered.

"Oh." Nico mumbled.

"Cheer up, Nico. You'll see your Dad again, later." Helen reassured, smiling. Nico didn't respond. "You know, Jess has a song around your age, why don't you go play with him?"

"I guess that doesn't sound to bad." Nico agreed.

"Excellent, now, come on, flap those wings and let's go." Helen said, as she flew into the air, with Nico followed beside's her.

###

**Present time**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jewel interrupts, with her wings out. "I asked how you guys met, now about your parents."

"We're getting to it, Baby-Bird." Nico said.

"Yeah, just chill." Pedro suggested.

"Fine." Jewel sighed, leaning her head against a blanket that Nico and Pedro had pulled out of a luggage bag. "Continue."

"Ok-so yeah my Dad and Pedro's Dad were at the Club..."

###

**6 years ago**

After leaving her husband to his job, Helen was visiting her best friend "Jess" who is also Carlos's wife. Helen and Jess talked for a bit, while Nico sat in the corner on his own. "I wish I had a friend." Nico sighed.

Out of nowhere, Nico felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around, and saw it was someone's dark grey wing. Nico looked behind him, to see a Red-Crested Cardinal, who looked around his age.

"Hi." Nico greeted.

"What's sup?" Pedro inquired.

"The sky, Birds, sun." Nico replied, sarcastically.

"Haha-I liek you, you're funny." Pedro said, smiling.

"Really, you think so?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Pedro replied, sitting down next to the Canary. He held his wing out to Nico. "I'm Pedro."

"Hi, I'm Nico." Nico replied, accepting his wing-shake. Nico put his wing back to his side. "So, you wanna be friends?"

"...Sure." Pedro agreed. As the minutes went by, Nico and Pedro began to learn a lot about each other's lives. Eventually, after a couple of moves they had become BFF's (Best Friends Forever).

###

**3 years later**

After a few years or so, Nico and Pedro were now ready to perform their first song at the Club. Rex and Carlos had become a little too old to perform anymore.

**Author's note: Yes, I know it's only 3 years, but Canary's usually only live for about 12 years. And Cardinal's live for about 15 years.**

Tonight was when finally the night for Nico and Pedro to sing a song; they had been rehearsing for some time. Nico and Pedro flew onto the stage and cleared their throats, with the crowd cheering.

"Ready Nico?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Nico panicked, due to stage fright.

"You'll be fine." Pedro reassured. "Now, let's do this."

After a few seconds, the crowd finally fell silent. Pedro suddenly flew into the air, and shouted-"Yoyoyoy, everybody clap yo wing's together, clap them as loud as you can, clap, I don't care slap them."

"Alright, party in Ipanema, baby!" Nico called. The two best friends flew down onto the stage, with a couple of Macaw's, who was helping them with the instruments.

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_  
_I wanna party_  
_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_  
_And live my life (My life)_  
_I wanna party (Party)_  
_And fly_

_I__'m__ fly__, fly just like a bird_  
_(But you are a bird! )_  
_Oh yeah, you're right,_  
_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_  
_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_  
_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party_  
_All I want is to be free, and rock my body_

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_  
_In Rio_  
_Cause in Rio_  
_In Rio, I realize_

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_  
_And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_  
_Master, master, master_  
_Master, master_

_Who shouts out?_  
_I'mma get your blaster, blaster,_  
_Blaster, blaster, blaster_  
_You dance fast,_  
_But I dance faster, faster, faster_  
_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_  
_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_  
_I wanna party (Party)_  
_I wanna samba (Party)_

_I wanna party (Party)_  
_And live my life (My life)_  
_I want to party (Party)_  
_And fly_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd cheered, clapping their wings to Nico and Pedro.

"We did it!" Nico cheered, before spinning around in circles.

"Told you we could." Pedro said, performing a backflip.

###

**Present time**

"And that's about it." Nico finished, laying against a luggage back, with his wings behind the back of his head.

"Wow, you both have interesting lives." Jewel said, smiling.

"Yeah." Pedro yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Jewel agreed, laying under a soft blanket, also tucked in her wings. "Goodnight, Nico, Pedro."

"Goodnight, Jewel." Nico and Pedro said, simultaneously. The Samba Bird's laid against a soft bag, already sound asleep.

Before Jewel went asleep, she looked at the ceiling of the plane and whispered-"Goodnight, Blu." with that, Jewel closed her turquoise eyes, and tried to have a peaceful sleep.

**And that's how Nico met Pedro. I Hope you enjoyed. Author's note: Russia to Rio is about 14 hours and 30 minutes.**


	13. Welcome to Mother Russia

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Authors note: Before I begin the story, here some respond to my reviewers. **

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it is a very long journey.**

**rio craziness: Yes, Nico and Pedro are always kinda funny.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Russia is the biggest country in the World. Trust me, I looked it up on WIKI.**

**Jeff117: Their closer than you think.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, an F-16 jet would be A Lot quicker.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: I don't know how they actually met, I just made it up. Still, glad you liked it.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: I know they don't live long, it's kinda sad really.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Glad you liked how they met, I had a feeling it would be interesting.**

**Loco Vampire: O-K, I think I get what you mean.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yes, I am gonna write how Rico met Christina. **

**MCGamemaster90: Thanks, I will try and keep it up.**

**mw4fan: Thanks for the kind words. When you say re-read all my chapters, on this story, or every story I have written.**

"Jewel...Jewel, wake up." Nico's voice echoed. Jewel slowly opened her light green eyes, to see Nico beside her, gently pushing her side-to-side to wake her up.

"Nico?" Jewel yawned, un-tucking herself from her wings. "What's going on?"

"We're here." Nico smiled. The plane back door, slowly began to open. People were sure to be coming soon. Nico jumped over to the center of the floor. "Let's go."

Jewel, Nico and Pedro flew up into the air, and dived out of the plane, before: anyone would see them. The three friends suddenly began to shiver, so they landed on the Airport roof. "I-It's S-so C-C-cold here." Jewel shivered.

"I thought it would have B-been warm." Nico said.

"You were wrong there." Pedro replied.

"Nah, really?" Nico said, sarcastically. He spotted another Bird on the roof, who looked like a: Red-throated Loon. Nico

_"Что вы хотите? Разве вы не видите, что я занят?_ (What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?)" the Red-throated Loon yelled.

"Yeah, what's his problem?" Nico inquired.

"Beat's me." Pedro shrugged, before turning to Jewel. "So, hotwing, what's the plan?"

"Whatta mean?" Jewel asked.

"I mean: WHAT do we do now?" Pedro replied.

"...Oh, well, I." Jewel said, placing her wing behind her neck. "I don't know."

"You don't know." Nico said, flatly.

"Oh that's just great." Pedro said, annoyed, as he slowly moved towards the edge of the roof. He spread out his wings and bellowed-"YOU EXPECT US TO FIND BLU, IN THE BIGGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD, WITHOUT A PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Jewel and Nico covered their ears, until Pedro stopped screaming. Out of nowhere, a Seagull jumped down from the sky and landed a few feet away from Pedro. "Hey, shut up will ya?" the Seagull yelled.

"No, I will not shut up!" Pedro yelled back.

"You better, or I'll make you!" the Seagull warned.

"What? Bring it!" Pedro challenged.

"Come and get me, tubby." the Seagull shouted, waving his wing back.

Pedro's face suddenly went as red as a volcano. Pedro flew into the air, and charged dirctly at the Seagull. "Nobody...calls me...TUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBY!"

###

**2 minutes later**

"Nice going, Samba master." Nico said, looking at Pedro, who had a black eye, and was being carried in Jewel's talons.

"Not. A word." Pedro warned.

Jewel giggled and continued to fly through the sky. "Come on, Dukes Of Morons. Let's try and see if anyone has seen the Sentienl or Blu."

###

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Jewel, Nico and Pedro's location: the Sentinel sat at the edge of a cliff, holding a trail of rope in his massive talon. At the end of that rope was Blu, who had rope tied around his body, that was connected to the rope that the Sentinel was holding. The Sentinel began to swing Blu side-to-side. **"Ya know, I could just drop you right now."**

Blu gulped, and looked down at the ground, which was very, very, far down. "P-please, p-pull me back up."

**"Not yet."** the Sentienl said. He pulled Blu up very quickly, and brought his giant face right next to Blu's, and placed the tip of his beak on Blu's head. **"We're going to play a game."**

"W-which is?" Blu asked.

**"It's called: 'Convince me to save you before you fall to your death'" **the Sentinel answered, with an evil smile. Just before Blu could say anything else, the Sentinel let Blu go, and watched him plummet to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blu's voice echoed.

**"Haha."** the Sentinel laughed, as he dived towards the ground. The Sentinel flew besides Blu. Who was trying to pull his wings free.

"Please-SAVE ME!" Blu begged, yelling.

**"Give me a reason."** the Sentienl responded, placing his massive wings behind his head.

Blu looked towards the ground, and it was getting, closer and closer very fast by the second. "Ok-Ok, I'll do anything you say-ANYTHING! Please!" Blu was now not far from the ground. He turned around, and noticed the Sentinel was gone. "SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Blu could now see the ground closing in on him. He closed his chocolate brown eyes tight, and whispered to himself: "Goodbye, Jewel."

...

...

...

Suddenly, Blu could not feel himself falling at fast speed towards the ground. "Am I dead?"

Blu opened his eyes, and could see he was right next to the ground, upside down. Blu looked up and could see the Sentinel holding his big toes around Blu's legs. **"Anything?"**

"Mm-hmm." Blu nodded, fearfully.

**"Excellent."** the Sentienl smiled, as he flipped Blu around and placed his toes around Blu's body. **"Now, back to hideout."**

The Sentinel took off at full speed, heading back to the place, where he is currently keeping, Blu, Lev, Lola, and Yuri. Blu moved his eyeballs up to see the Sentinel. "Please, don't torture me again."

**"Obey me, and I might be merciful."** the Sentinel replied.

Blu nodded in agreement. _"I gotta find a way to escape."_

**The chapter is complete. Woo-hoo! Be sure to review. Now, here's another question for you people of FanFiction.**

**"What do you people personally think about the Sentinel?"**

**So, like last time, leave your answers in your reviews. Thank you.**


	14. What are the odds of finding him, here?

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Author's note: Before I begin the story, once again: here some respond to my reviewers. And thanks to everyone who left an opinion about the Sentinel.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, he's evil all right.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Indeed, Blu got lucky. And yes, the Sentinel should be locked away.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: You're not scared? I would be. And the Sentinel has plenty of plans for Blu.**

**mw4fan: Yep, the Sentinel is even worse than Nigel. And, I'm glad the part with Pedro and the Seagull made your day.**

**rio craziness: Yes, he is very huge and could almost pick up a child. (I actually saw a video on YouTube where: an eagle picks up a baby but luckily doesn't escape with him)**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, the Sentienl is really evil and cruel.**

**bobi4500: About the meteor, I didn't hear about it until I was half-way through the chapter.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, Pedro got beaten by a Seagull. And you like the Sentinel, which is perfectly fine to enjoy a villain. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Blu is not exactly going undercover. He only said that stuff so he wouldn't die.**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, he is very vengeful, vicious, and brutal. Plus, he also has an appearance in "Rio the series 3 chapter 1".**

**Blumacaw13: I'm glad you liked the party when Pedro got beaten. Like I said, "I am trying to add comedy into the story". And yes, the Sentinel is pure evil!**

Russia. Known as the Worlds Largest Country. Though in the biggest country of the world: three Bird's known as Jewel, Nico and Pedro, soared through the air, continuing their hunt for Blu.

"Jewel, do you even know where we're going?" Nico asked.

"You've asked me that about 10 times. And I told you. I DON'T KNOW!" Jewel screamed.

"Alright, alright." Nico said. As the three friends were flying through the air, they had no idea a large black figure was right above them

**"Hahahaha."**

As the Birds continued to travel in the sky, Jewel made a depressed sigh; she wanted Blu back more than anything. Suddenly, BAM! Jewel felt something get a solid grip around her body. "AH!" Jewel screamed. Her attacker held her so tight: she couldn't extend her wings, or move her talons to fight him.

Jewel managed to turn her head, to see her attacker, which was no-other than: the Sentinel. He brought Jewel's entire body up to his face. **"Well, well, what brings you to Russia?"**

Jewel didn't respond and tried to get free. "Let me go!"

**"Why would I do that?"** the Sentinel asked, tightening his grip on Jewel. **"Now, I have almost the entire collection of: Blue Macaws."**

Nico and Pedro, who had been watching in shock the entire time. Had to think of a plan. "Pedro-what do we do?!" Nico asked in a whisper.

"Well, Nico-I'm GONNA DO THIS!" Pedro bellowed. The Cardinal suddenly charged directly at the Sentinel and hit his face. The Sentinel however didn't seem to be bothered.

The Giant Eagle turned to Pedro, with his red eyes half-closed. **"Really?"**

"...Now, I'm gonna run-Mommy!" Pedro screamed, flying away.

"Help, help!" Nico yelled, following his best friend.

**"Hahaha."** the Sentinel laughed, before turning to Jewel, who was beginning to suffocate under his soiled grip. **"What's the matter? Need to breath."**

Jewel didn't answer, and desperately gasped for air. The Sentinel finally squeezed her hard enough: Jewel lost consciousness, and passed out. The Sentinel looked at his knocked out victim. "Well, well. Tried to save your mate? Aw, how sweet?"

The Sentinel flew off through the sky, carrying Jewel is his mighty talons. **"Now, I have work to do."**

**The Sentinel has Jewel. OH MY GOD! Again short, but it's to get you readers excited.**


	15. Blue Macaws together, again

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Kraft58: Yes, very qucik indeed.**

**Author's note: From now on, I will be writing back to reviews at the beginning of every chapter.**

**mw4fan: Glad I got you excited.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yes, poor Jewel, indeed.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: I know I'm right. And glad you are excited. **

**RIO2lover100: Indeed it was funny.**

**rio craziness: Glad you loved it. And you wanna kill him? Good luck with that.**

**Jeff117: Thanks. Sorry to hear about your Internet. It goes slowly when: you download or uploading something.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: The Sentinel was clever and knew they were coming.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, Pedro tried. And who will save them? Read to find out.**

**Blumacaw13: Yep, he got Jewel. **

**Loco Vampire: Impossible, maybe. But he did it, alright.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yep, he has Jewel. Unfortunately.**

**MCGamemastet90: Glad you liked the part with Pedro.**

"Jewel...Jewel...WAKE UP!" a voice screamed.

"Blu?" was the first thing that jumped into Jewel's mind. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, only to see darkness all around her. Jewel looked down, and could see she was sitting, with her back against a table leg. Someone had tied her to it. Jewel examined the rope, and attempted to escape.

"Jewel-is that you?"

Jewel looked to her side , and saw two cages. One of them had a Blue Macaw she would never forget. "Blu?"

"Jewel?" Blu said, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed, happy to see her husband ok.

"JEWEL!" Blu screamed, in return.

"Are you ok?" Jewel inquired.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Blu replied. Jewel examined her mate. Like herself: Blu was tied up, too, by his ankles and body.

"Jewel?" a Russian voice was heard.

Jewel followed the voice, which lead to the other cage, which contained: Lev, Lola, and Yuri. "Lev? Lola?"

"Hi, Jewel." Lola greeted.

"It's been a long time." Lev smiled.

Jewel looked at Lola's wings, to see: her son sleeping. "Is that your baby?"

Lola looked down at her son and smiled. "Yes...His name is "Yuri"."

Jewel smiled, and was happy to see they did good raising their child. Unlike Blu and Jewel, Lev and Lola were not tied up.

**"Aw, reunited. It's so...Disgusting." **

Blu, Jewel, Lev and Lola looked at the center of the room, where: the Sentinel was standing, looking at his captives. **"Blue Macaws. One of the finest Bird's on Earth."**

The Sentinel shot a glaze at Jewel, who was looking at him angry, and not-amused (Kinda, the same face Jewel had when she was lying in front of Blu, in the cage, when Nigel was singing)

"Erg...untie me!" Jewel demanded, trying to squirm herself free.

**"No. I like you there."** the Sentinel smirked, evilly. The Sentinel kneeled down to Jewel and placed his giant wing on Jewel's head. **"Very pretty."**

"Don't touch me!" Jewel snapped, moving her head away, also attempting to bite him.

**"Feisty, too."** the Sentinel added. He placed one of his huge toes on top of Jewel's beak, to keep her from talking. **"Carry on, and I'm gonna gag you. Understood?"**

_"Mm-hmm."_ Jewel nodded; sure, she may hate being restricted, but she'd rather be able talk, too.

**"Excellent."** the Sentinel grinned, moving his toe from Jewel's beak.

After the Sentinel had dispersed; Jewel managed to scoot over to Blu, until their bodies touched. Jewel moved her down onto Blu's chest. Blu in-return: rested his head on top of Jewel's head feathers.

"Are you ok, Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Blu answered.

Jewel moved her eyeballs up, and saw Blu's black eye. "Blu, your eye. What did he do to you?"

"I'm ok, Jewel. I promise, we'll get out of this." Blu reasurred, managing to put on a smile.

"I hope so." Jewel said, closing her eyes, with her head rested on Blu's chest. Blu laid the side of his face on Jewel's had, and closed his eyes, too.

###

Shortly after seeing their Blue Macaw friend birdnapped; Nico and Pedro flew as fast as they could, trying to get as far away as they could.

_There I was completely wasting, out of work and down_  
_All inside it's so frustrating as I drift from town to town_  
_Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die_  
_So I might as well begin to put some action in my life_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law_  
_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"Pedro!" Nico shouted.

"What?" Pedro asked, gasping for air.

"I...I think...We're safe now." Nico said, trying catch his breath.

"Yeah...Me too." Pedro agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure." Pedro replied. The best friends landed down on top of a building. Pedro fell onto his back, and almost passed out. "We have to find Jewel and Blu!"

"But how do we do that?" Nico asked, flatly. "We're in the biggest Country in the World."-Nico paused and began to point at his wingtips lie fingers." And we have: no leads, no clues, and no idea where they are!"

Pedro sighed in response. "I know. But look at us. We're small; how are We gonna beat HIM!?"

"Well, well, well. I ain't the Cardinal." a voice was heard. Nico and Pedro turned around, to see: the Seagull Pedro tried to fight earlier.

"Oh, it's you." Pedro muttered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Listen, guys. I'm sorry for the whole fight-thing today." the Seagull apologized, with his wings pressed.

"It's cool." Nico smiled.

"Yeah...Cool." Pedro said, flatly.

"So, are you guys from Brazil?" the Seagull asked, recognizing their accents.

Author's note: Yes, the voices of Nico and Pedro are American (Will I Am and Jamie Foxx) but, it's just a story.

"Yep; Rio De Janeiro." Nico answered.

"Wow...So, what brings you guys to Russia?" the Seagull asked.

"We're here to save are friend." Pedro answered, with his wings crossed.

"Yep." Nico added.

"From whom?" the Seagull asked.

"You ever heard of the Sentinel?" Nico asked.

The Seagull suddenly jumped in the air, and shouted: "THE SENTINEL! Jeez, you guys are nuts if you are thinking of: going to where he lives!"

"You know where he lives?" Nico queried.

"Yes." the Seagull answered. "He lives right there."

Nico and Pedro followed the Seagulls wing, which pointed at a house. That was easy.

"He lives there?" Nico said, slightly surprised. _"That must of how he found us!"_

"Yeah, on. His owners named "Dimitri".

"Hey, we have a bartender named Dimitri." Pedro said. Nico looked at his friend with a saucy face. "What? Just saying!"

"Doesn't matter-let's go!" Nico said, flying into the air, and towards the house. Seconds later, followed by Pedro.

###

Back in the secret hideout; the Sentinel had placed tied-up Jewel in the same cage as Blu. Now, they were together, again (sort of). The Sentinel chuckled, and attacked a padlock on their cage. **"Aw, two-tied up lovebirds together."**

Jewel grunted, and looked away. The Sentinel kneeled down to the cage. **"Cheer up. You're together, again. Isn't that what you wanted?"**

"Why..." Lola muttered.

The Sentinel heard Lola'a slight-mutter, and walked over to investigate. The massive Eagle kneeled down to the cage, and asked: **"Why what?"**

"Why are you doing this to us? What did we do to you?" Lola asked, slightly whispering.

**"...Nothing at all."** the Sentinel replied, before chucking.

"Please, just let us go." Lola begged.

**"I would love to let you go...But, your husband will have to...Die."**

"WHAT!" Blu and Lev yelled. "WHY?"

The Senitnel suddenly moved his giant talon on top of Lev's cage. "Watch what you say."

The slam on the cage had woken up Yuri, who: held onto his mother in fear. Lola stroked her son's head, and tried to keep him safe. "I am the World's Greated Eagle! And I will extinct the Blue Macaws."

Lev gulped, and tried to think of an idea to escape. Blu leaned his head off Jewel, and asked: "Sentienl?"

"What!?" the Sentinel snapped/

"But, how are you even that big?" Blu inquired. "I've seen Eagle's, but your size."

"Well, maybe you Macaw's should know how my story." the Sentinel said.

"Actually, I'd rather not." Lev denied, hoping not to hear the Sentienl bore him to death.

**"Well, you're not exactly going anyway."** the Sentinel reminded. He placed a wingtip on his chin. **"Now, let me begin."**

_"Oh, brother."_ Jewel thought, rolling her eyes around.

**Chapter 15 is complete. "The Sentinel's back-story" coming next. Before I leave, here's yet another question. **

**"How would you people like a crossover story, with: Rio and My Little Pony?"**

**The reason why is because I am a Brony, truth be told. Plus I wanted to write a story about: **

**4 heroes come together (Blu, Twilight Sparkle, Connor Kenway and Jackie Estacado) so, it would have to be those categories. **

**Be sure to leave answers in your reviews thank you. **


	16. The Sentinel's back story

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Before we begin, I would like to thank the following authors for their honest opinuon**

**Kraft58**

**rio craziness**

**RIO2lover100**

**MCGamemaster90**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**bobi4500**

**Jeff117**

**Leo the Hyacinth**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**Loco Vampire**

**Well, here is what you all have been waiting for. Enjoy, XD.**

###

**19 years ago**

It was a very quiet day, in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. One of the tree hollows, that lay in the Jungle, was a family of Eagles. There was a: Father, Mother, and their son.

The baby Eagle was only a year old; meaning-he couldn't really do that much. That baby Eagle, was indeed: the Sentinel. He got onto his talons, and walked over to his parents. "Mom. Dad?"

"Yes, son?" the Father replied.

"When will you teach me how to hunt?"

The Father smiled, and stroked his son's head. "Not until you're three-years-old."

"Aw. That's a while!" the Sentinel complained.

"Don't worry, son. It'll be time before you know it." the Father reasurred.

###

**3 years later**

A few years had passed since that day, and it was time for the Sentinel's first hunt. The Sentinel was now 4 years old, and was ready to follow his fathers foot-steps.

**Authors note: His dad said when he was "3" they would go hunting. What a liar!**

The Sentinel and his father laid in a bush together, spying on some Monkeys, who were taking fruits from trees. However, the Monkeys only take the fruits to annoy other Birds.

"Look at them, son." the Father said, in disgust. "They make me sick!"

"Let's get 'em, Dad!" the Sentinel said, ready to charge.

"No, no, no, son." the Father said, blocking his effort with his wing. "Not yet."

"Why not?" the Sentinel asked.

"If we strike now: they will escape." the Father explained.

"Ok, copy." the Sentinel replied, thinking he understood. "So, what do we do then?"

The Father spotted some long grass, that leaded a trail to the fruit tree. The Father smiled, and said to his son: "Follow me."

The Sentinel obeyed, as he and his father began to crawl though the long grass like Army Soldiers. They two Eagles slowly crawled through the grass, until they got near the tree of fruits.

The Father peaked out of the grass, and formed an evil smile on his beak. "Alright, son. When I say "Now" we ambush the Monekys, and scare them off!"

"Alright! Let's do it." the Sentinel agreed, excitedly.

"Ok, _um, dois, três_ (One, two, three) NOW!" the Father shouted.

The Father and the Sentinel jumped out of the grass and charged directly at the Monkeys. The Father growled and scared two of them away. The Sentinel picked one of them up, and threw him away. He charged at two more "ANY of you two want some?!"

The Monkeys shook their heads. The Sentinel smiled and bellowed: "NOW GET OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK!

"AHHHH!" the Monkeys screamed, desperately jumping, climbing, and running away from the two Eagles.

"Hahahaha!" the Father laughed, walking over to his Son and placing a wing over him, proudly. "Well done, Son. I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Thanks, Dad." the Sentinel replied.

"Now, let's go home and tell your Mother about today."

###

**Present time**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lev interrupted. "How did get so big and mighty?"

**"I was just getting to that."** the Sentinel answered, slightly frustrated. He cleared his throat and continued his story. **"Ok, so I became a professional hunter..."**

###

**6 years later**

Another glorious day in the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. The Sentinel and his Father, soared through the air, feeling the breeze hitting their faces. The Father spotted some Monkeys on the ground, carrying fruits that the stole.

"Son, it's that time of the day again." the Father said.

"On it, Dad! the Sentinel said, flying towards the group of Monekys. "I got you now you thieving Monkeys!"

Just before the Sentinel got to his prey; the Father spotted a barrel of Nuclear Radioactive near the Monkeys. The Father gasped and quickly tried to warn the his Son. "WATCH OUT!"

"What DAd?!" the Sentinel called, not hearing what his Father yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" the Father bellowed.

"What do-AH!" the Sentinel screamed; he tried to use his wings to slow himself down. He was not quick enough; the Sentinel fell inside the barrel, and hit the Nuclear Radioactive inside. His screamed echoed, as the barrel rolled side-to-side. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Noooooooooooo!" the Father screamed, landing down on the ground and over to the barrel. "Son."

Finally, the Sentinel's screamed had fell into a silence. The Father closed his eyes and began to cry. _"No."_

The Father got back up onto his talons and began to travel back home to inform his wife. After he was gone, a green-slime of radioactive began to slide out of the barrel, with dark black feathers mixed inside.

...

...

...

Something began to crawl out of the radioactive. It was indeed, the Sentinel. He rolled out of the radioactive, and cried in agony. "Ow-D-DAD!" the Sentinel screamed. "I...I...Pl**e**as**e**, som**et**hi**ng** i**s happ**eni**ng** to **ME!"**

The Sentinel got onto his feet and noticed the ground looked further away than usual. Had he got taller?

**"What happened?"** the Sentinel wondered, examining his entire body. He gasped and noticed he was at least 12-feet-long in lengths. **"I'm... I'm huge! My voice, my size!"**

The Sentinel looked around, and could not find his Father anywhere. **"Dad? Dad! It's okay, I am not dead!"**

**"Dad?"**

His Father was no where to be seen. The Sentinel extended his giant wings and took flight through the sky. His speed was now 4 times faster than before. When the Sentinel reached his parents' home, his Mother or Father were not in the hollow.

The Sentinel walked inside and tried to find his parents. **"Mom? Dad?"**

There was silence. The Sentinel shredded a tear to the ground. His parents must have moved out to another tree; most likely the one they lived in now would bring back memories of their son.

**"My...My parents are gone."** the Sentinel whispered to himself. Suddenly, he changed his sad face, into an angered one. **"If I will never see them again. Then I will continue to do what my Father had taught me.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"KIll, anything that gets in my way."**

_Make his fight on the hill in the early day_  
_Constant chill deep inside_  
_Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey_  
_On they fight, for the right, yes but who's to say?_  
_For a hill men would kill why? They do not know_  
_Stiffened wounds test their pride_  
_Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_  
_Gone insane from this pain that they surely know_

_For whom the bell tolls_  
_Time marches on_  
_For whom the bell tolls_

It had happened; the Sentinel had become one of the most: Powerfullest Eagle in all of Rio! He caused nothing but rampage across the Jungle.

Throughout the years he would kill anything that got in his way. No one was brave enough to stop him. No one could beat him. Those who tried, were killed by the mighty creature.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** the Sentinel laughed.

###

**Present time**

"-And that is how I became like this." the Sentinel finished.

"So, it was radioactive that made you like this?" Blu said, making sure he was correct.

"Yep." the Sentinel smirked. "I should've been killed. I survived, somehow."

The Sentinel turned to his Prisoners; each of them doing something different. Blu laying against the cage bars, with Jewel laying on him, sleeping. And Lev, who was also leaning against the cage, holding onto Lola in his wings.

"Now, enough story time." the Sentinel said, flying into the air, and into the darkness. "Sweet nightmares."

After he was gone: Blu turned to Lev, who was ready to call it at night. "Lev?"

"Yeah?" the Russian Macaw replied.

"We'll get out of this, alive." Blu reasurred, smiling. "I promise. We always do."

"Thanks, Blu." Lev smiled, before looking down at his sleeping wife. Lev gave her a quick stroke on her head, and placed both his wings over her. "I think we should get some sleep."

"No arguments with that." Blu agreed, trying to lay down on the floor. "I wish I wasn't in these ropes."

Lev got comfy, and closed his brown eyes. "Goodnight, Blu."

"Goodnight, Lev." Blu replied. So the Blue Macaws slipped into a peaceful sleep, and now had to wait what challenges the Sentinel may have for them in the morning.

**And that is the Sentinel's life. Please, review if you like. If not, than don't. Now, for my next question: it is actually gonna be a challenge. **

**"What do you people think the Sentienl's actual name is?"**

**I'll give you a hint. It begins with "D".**


	17. It's time

**Rio 3 the party never end**

**Author's note: thanks to everyone who tried to guess what the Sentinel's name actually is. I will reveal the name of the Sentinel further into the story.**

**Now, heres chapter 17. Enjoy.**

Night time had arrived throughout Russia. Nico and Pedro stood on top of a building; opposite the house where they believed: that's where Blu and Jewel were being held.

"Nico." Pedro said, looking at the Canary.

"Pedro." Nico replied, look at the Cardinal.

"Are we ready?" Pedro asked.

"Oh, we're ready, a'ight..." an evil smile formed on Nico's beak. "We're ready."

_Keep holding on when my brain's ticking like a bomb_  
_Guess the black thoughts have come and came to get me_  
_Sweet bitter words unlike nothing I have heard_  
_Sing along, mockingbird, you don't affect me_

Nico and Pedro picked up some black war paint, and smeared it on their faces. They were ready to save their friends.

_That's right_  
_Deliver it to my heart_  
_Please strike_  
_Be deliberate_

_Wait, I'm coming undone_  
_Irate, I'm coming undone_  
_Too late, I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_  
_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_  
_And soon I anticipate_  
_I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_

"Ready, Pedro?" Nico asked, adjusting his bottle-cap. "Once we go on: there's no going back."

"I know, I know." Pedro replied. "Let's just get this over with."

Nico nodded, and extended his yellow wings, to carry himself over to the house. Pedro gulped, but found the courage to follow his best friend.

_Choke, choke again, I thought my demons were my friends_  
_Pity me in the end, they're out to get me_  
_Since I was young I tasted sorrow on my tongue_  
_And this sweet sugar gun does not protect me_

_That's right_  
_Trigger between my eyes_  
_Please strike_  
_Make it quick now_

Nico and Pedro landed down on top of the roof of the house and prepared to to get inside by jumping through the chimney. "Ok, let's do it." Nico said, but Pedro put his wing out to stop him.

"Nico, are you sure this is safe?" Pedro asked.

"Pedro I know what I'm doing." Nico reassured. "Look, just like your Chirstmas-Carols. Except, this time: we're playing Santa."

"Oh. cool." Pedro grinned.

"Follow me!" Nico called, jumping into the chimney. "Tally-ho!"

Pedro cheered and followed his best friend into the chimney.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_  
_Irate, I'm coming undone_  
_Too late, I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_  
_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_  
_And soon I anticipate_  
_I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_I'm_  
_trying to hold it together_  
_head is lighter than a feather_  
_looks like I'm not getting better_  
_not getting better_

Nico and Pedro landed at the bottom of the chimney, coughing. "Wow, that was fun!" Nico whooped.

"Yeah, it was!" Pedro agreed.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_  
_Irate, I'm coming undone_  
_Too late, I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_  
_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_  
_And soon I anticipate_  
_I'm coming undone_  
_What looks so strong, so delicate_

"Now, let's go find Blu and Jewel." Nico said, walking across the house with Pedro beside him. "Keep a look-out; the Sentinel could be anywhere.

###

Somewhere else in the house, Blu laid still on the ground, still tied up. The Sentinel had tossed him out of the cage; it was time. The Sentinel approached Blu, with a rock in his talon.

Blu gasped, and looked around for something sharp. Unfortunately, there was nothing nearby. The Sentinel picked up the rock and rubbed it against the tip of his beak to sharpen it. **"It's time to dieeee."**

"No, please!" Blu begged, squirming around the best he could.

The Sentinel placed the rock down, and picked up a: MP3 Player in his talon. **"Now, for some music."**

The Sentinel played the MP3 Player, for some dramatic music. However...

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

**"Huh? Whoops! Wrong song."** the Sentinel said, changing the tape.

_Say, yes they know that you fought yourself another time_  
_Don't they know that you're full of pain already?_  
_Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time_  
_Decadence isn't easy, is it?_

**"Now, it's time..."**

**Blu is gonna be in trouble. Let's hope Nico and Pedro find them in time. Next chapter coming soon.**


	18. No it can't be

**Rio 3 the party never end**

**Author's note: Heres some reply's to some of the reviews.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, better hope someone saves him.**

**rio craziness: thanks, I hope you enjoy a battle (You seem to love battles).**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I really do not understand what you meant by the review.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, the tape part was just for a joke.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they could be the only ones to help him.**

**RIO2lover100: thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

**Jeff117: Oh boy indeed. Well, the wait is over, you can now read.**

**bobi4500: Well, your wonders are now over.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, lol. It's up to Nico and Pedro now.**

**Loco Vampire: thanks, and the songs are-**

**"Coming undone by Korn." **

**"Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen."**

**"Decadence by Disturbed."**

**mw4fan: Sorry if I made you burst into tears.**

**Blumacaw13: Yeah, he is in big trouble.**

**Well, ladies and gents, heres chapter 18. Enjoy.**

******"Now, it's time..."** The Sentinel said, placing his giant talon on top of Blu. He began to slide his toe from Blu's talons to his head. **"First: I'll make you legless. Second: I'll make you flightless. And then: you will suffer."**

"No. P-Please, spare me!" Blu begged, trying to pull himself from the ropes. "Y-You don't have to do this."

**"You're not gonna talk your way out of this one."** the Sentinel said. He pushed his front toes on top of Blu's head; Jewel could only cry and watch; Lev and Lola couldn't do nothing to help. **"Ready to die?!"**

Blu closed his eyes tight, ready for the pain he is about to suffer. "NO!"

**"Haha."** the Sentinel laughed.

Before he would die: Blu turned his head around to Jewel and said, with tears in his eyes: "Goodbye, Jewel. I love you."

"Blu..." Jewel whispered., also crying herself. "I love you, too."

...

...

...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice screamed.

**"Huh?"** suddenly, a dark black figure had dived directly onto the Sentinel, knocking him over. "Who dares try's and fight: the almighty Sentinel!"

"That would be me." the figure said, hiding somewhere in the shadows.

**"Where are you?!"** the Sentinel yelled, looking around for the mysterious figure. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist." the figure said; he suddenly appeared back out of nowhere and clawed the Sentinel's neck.

**"OW!"** the Sentinel yelled.

Blu looked up, and saw the figure standing on top of Lev and Lola'a cage, in a defensiveness position. "Who is that?"

The figure turned to Blu, with a grin on him. Blu managed to see his face, and gasped.

...

...

...

"RICO!?"

"That's my name.!" Rico smiled. The Sentinel got back up and charged at Rico, who jumped out the way; causing the Sentinel to hit the wall.

Rico flew over to an open door, which leaded into another room. The Sentinel had followed him, not realizing he was being distracted.

After they had dispersed: a Scarlet Macaw jumped down and headed towards tied up Blu. Blu saw the female, and asked: "Who are you-"

"Sh, sh." the Scarlet Macaw said, placing a wingtip on his beak. "If the Sentinel doesn't know I'm here: this'll be easier to save you.

Blu nodded in response the Scarlet Macaw got behind him and prepared to un-tie him. "Don't worry, I'll get you out soon.

**Yep. Rico is back. Short I know, but I found some interesting out. **

**Ok, people, I found something out very interesting to you people. So, listen up.**

**It has been reported that: all the cast in Rio have signed up for their voice roles (Woo-hoo)**

**Also: It has been reported that. **

**Andy Garcia, Bruno Mars, Kristin Chenoweth, Rita Moreno, Amandla Stenberg, Rachel Crow, Pierce Gagnon and Natalie Morales**

For more information, visit the link on my profile. Thank you.


	19. Time to escape!

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Jeff117: Yeah, it's AWESOME!**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, Rico is back, and thanks.**

**rio craziness: Yep, it's a surprise alright, and yep it's getting better, and better.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Rico is back, and yes Bruno mars is gonna be acting in the movie. **

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: I know you didn't see it coming, that was the whole point. LOL.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yes, Rico is back alright. And Bruno Mars isn't just writing music: he's playing a part in the movie too.**

**Blumacaw13: Yep, Rico is back (Omph, easy on the hug) LOL. And you'll find out who the new female is soon.**

**mw4fan: Glad you like that Rico is back. And thanks.**

**Loco Vampire: Yeah, it's true, that's Rico alright. And you are welcome for the songs.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yep, Rico is back. And how I found out about the casts, was on a website, on 22nd February. (Links are on my profile).**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, it is good to see Rico back again.**

**bobi4500: Yep, there will be an explanation soon.**

The Scarlet Macaw female had almost freed Blu from the ropes. Blu kept an eye out; just in cause the Sentinel may return.

"Almost got you free." the Scarlet Macaw said, using her talons to cut the ropes.

"Who are you?" Blu asked, turning his head around to see her.

"My name is Arlene. I'm a friend of Rico's." the Scarlet Macaw replied.

**Authors note: Yes, Arlene the scarlet macaw is the name from an author, but she said she wanted to be in my story, and said I could use it.**

Arlene finally got Blu free from the ropes. The second he was free, Blu jumped up and ran to the cage Jewel was in. Arlene ran over to Blu to help him, but stopped when Blu said: "Go and help Lev and Lola, I'll get Jewel."

"You got it." Arlene smiled, before running over to the Russian-Blue Macaw family.

Blu used his toe to: open the cage door padlock. When it was open-Blu ran inside the cage and knelled down to Jewel. "Jewel, are you ok?"

"I'm ok?" Jewel replied, as Blu was un-tying her from the ropes. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Me too." Blu replied, pulling the ropes from around her.

Blu finally got Jewel free; the second she was free, Blu and Jewel pulled each other into a hug. "Blu, I was so scared. I thought you was gonna die." Jewel said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Jewel. I'm safe. And that's what matters." Blu said, with his eyes closed. He suddenly realized one thing: "I don't understand. Rico is back."

"I thought he died at the hanger." Lev called, from his cage that Arlene was trying to open.

"Me too." Lola said.

A slow noise was heard a couple of feet away. The others turned around to see a Canary and Cardinal. "Nico? Pedro?" Blu said, with a curious eyebrow.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Nico asked.

"What's with the face-paint?" Jewel inquired.

"We wanted to look good." Nico answered.

"Yeah." Pedro said, before noticing they were free. "How'd yo guys and gals get out?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe this." Blu said.

"Go on." Nico said, waving a wing.

"Arlene, here...And Rico saved us." Blu replied.

"RICO!" Nico yelled.

"But...I...Wh-" Pedro tried to say.

"Ask later-just help me with his cage." Arlene said, trying to break the padlock open.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Rico and the Sentinel walked around in circles.

"Come, on Daniel. Give it up." Rico said, walking around in circles.

**"My name is NOT Daniel!"** the Sentinel yelled, also walking around in circles. **"It's Sentinel!"**

**Authors note: Yep, the Sentinel's real name is Daniel. The authors that got it right were:**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**Blumacaw13**

**Loco Vampire**

**But the one who got it right first was Arlene the scarlet macaw. Well done Arlene! (Round of applause)**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

"Just give up, Daniel!" Rico ordered.

The Sentinel charged towards Rico at full speed and knocked him into the the room where the others where to others were. Rico landed down flat on his back, catching everyone's attention.

Nico and Pedro gasped and said simultaneously: "RICO?!"

"What's up?" Rico said, getting back onto his feet.

"I...I.." Blu tried to say.

"I'll explain later!" Rico said, with his wings out. He could here the Sentinel coming at fast speed. "We gotta go-NOW!"

**"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"**

The Sentinel come zooming in at great speed. Before anyone could move-the Sentinel grabbed Blu in his mighty talons.

"BLU!" Jewel shrieked, quickly flying over to help her husband. Jewel grunted and jumped on the Sentinel's back and began to dig her toes into him. "LET HIM GO!"

**"Get off me-you stupid girl!"** the Sentinel yelled, flying around in the air, trying to shake her off. He used his other talon and grabbed Jewel from his back.

Jewel squirmed around and tried to get free. "Let me go!"

**"Oh, I'll let yo go, alright."** the Sentinel suddenly through her up and clawed her across the body 3 times, hitting her lower body and left wing.

"OW!" Jewel screamed in pain.

The Sentinel threw her to the other side of the room, causing her to hit the wall with great speed. Jewel fell down onto her back, muttering pain noises.

"JEWEL!" Blu shouted, worried and angry.

**"Now it's your turn."** the Sentinel chucked Blu across the room; Blu landed belly on the floor. Blu attempted to crawl away, when suddenly-the Sentinel picked up one of the cages in his talons and hung it over Blu.

The Sentinel dropped the cage, that hit Blu and great force. AHHH!"

"BLU!" Everyone yelled in usion.

**"Two down...1...2..3."** the Sentinel counted. **"Seven to go."**

Rico suddenly got angry and charged directly at the Sentinel. Rico tied both his talons around the Sentinel's neck and punched his face with his wings.

While he was distracted-Lev, Lola and Arlene quickly ran over to Blu; Lev and Lola lifted the cage up, making enough room for Arlene to pull him out.

Lev got Blu out and examined his body. Blu was unconscious.

"Is he ok?" Lola asked, holding onto her son Yuri.

"I don't know; he has a broken wing and rib. And possible a head injuries." Lev replied.

"We gotta get him outta here." Arlene said.

Arlene and Lev picked Blu up and supported him over to the small hole Rico and Arlene came through.

Jewel walked back over to the others; with her good wing over her body and bad wing. "Is Blu gonna be ok?"

"If we don't get him out of here. He could die." Lola said.

"NO! He will not die!" Jewel shirked.

"Then let's go." Lev said.

The five Blue Macaws, Scarlet Macaw, Canary and Cardinal walked through the small gap in the wall. Arlene went back and shouted: "Ricardo, let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Rico yelled, dodging one of the Sentinel's attacks. He quickly took his chance and flew over to the gap. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran through the gap and attempted to escape. The Sentinel charged at the wall, with no chance to fit through. **"You can run-BUT I'LL FIND YOU-AND KILL EVERY...LAST...ONE OF YOU!"**

**They have escaped. But is Blu going to make it? Note: yes Rico had a funeral, but they never found his body. It was just to remember him by.**

**Well, chapter 19 is done. Chapter 20 coming soon.**


	20. How Rico survived part 1

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**bobi4500: Maybe Bl will, maybe he won't. Mwhaha**

**rio craziness: thank you, Omar. I'm glad you're really enjoying it.**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, it will take time to fix. And this chapter will be about what happened to Rico.**

**MCGamemaster90: Glad you really like it. And you will have to unfortunately. **

**Rapper the red macaw: thanks, I'll work when I can. I usually write a chapter everyday.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: yeah, you were right, well done. Plus you think that's the best chapter? Just wait until later.**

**Blumacaw13: Yes, he's not a quitter. And you came second to getting it write.**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, you came third. And there is no prize (Unfortunately).**

**Blu100-Jewel100: I'll try not to brake your heart.**

**Narintor49: Yep, it was cool. Scary but cool.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, I was like that too about Bruno Mars. (And I love the picture.)**

**mw4fan: Yep, we found out his name alright.**

"Gotta keep going." Rico said, running down the hole through the wall. Finally, every made it-in what looked like where a mouse lives in a house. Inside a wall.

Everyone sat down, tired and exhausted. Lev and Lola, who had been carrying Blu, set him down against the wall.

Jewel walked over to her mate, and placed her good wing on his shoulder, and whispered:"It's ok, Blu. You'll be ok."

Blu nodded in response, and tried his best not to move. Now that everyone was safe, there was still one question to be answered.

...

...

...

"Rico, how are you alive?" Jewel asked, still confused and shocked. "I...I don't understand."

"Well, Arlene here saved me." Rico smiled, placing a wing over Arlene. "If it wasn't for her: I'd been dead."

"How did you survive, then?" Nico inquired.

Rico smiled and took his wing from Arlene. "Well, this is the story..."

###

**Rio the series 2 chapter 11 (After the hanger explosion)**

Debris. Nothing but debris scattered across the ground of the runway. Inside a burning hanger Rico the black hawk had survived the explosion.

"Ah, the pain..." Rico grunted, trying to walk out of the hanger. "I gotta get out of here. It's gonna blow again."

After a couple of seconds, Rico managed to to get out of the hanger-before falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, a Scarlet Macaw was flying over the hanger-area. She thought someone could be here still, so was searching for help. "HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT HERE!"

"I...I don't think I'm...Gonna make it." Rico said, attempted to crawl away. Rico didn't have anymore strength to carry on, and passed out.

AThe Scarlet Macaw Sees a black figure moving on the ground. She Gasps and flys down to Rico. She tried shaking him to wake him up. "Hey are you ok? Answer me."

... Rico didn't respond.

"I got to get this guy to safety." she said, looking around for a safe place. "Ok." the Scarlet Macaw said, grabbing Rico by the wings and began to carry him.

The Scarlet Macaw had managed to carry Rico back to the Jungle. She set him down, under a palm tree and next to a pond. "Lets see what happens when I wet his face." she said, using her wings to splash water onto his face.

Rico still remained silent...

The Scarlet Macaw notice the burn and cut marks on Rico, and realize he could be dying.

"Um...um. Aha." she said, getting some leaves from a tree-"Lets have a look."- and began wrapping the leaves around Rico's body.

".., ma...ah...ow." Rico mumbled, muttering pain noises in is unconscious state.

"Thank god he's still alive." the Scarlet Macaw said.

...oh..."Rico talks in unconscious sleep. "..Nigel...hanger...explosion.

"Yeah. He's gong to be fine." she said, before letting off a thankful-sigh.

After a few minutes had passed, Rico slowly began to open his dark blue eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're safe. From the explosion."

Rico began to study his surroundings. "Am I in a bush-or something?"

"No. You're just wrapped in leaves." the Scarlet Macaw replied.

Rico attempted to lean up, but he was to sore. "Where am I exactly?"

"You are under a palm tree, and away from the explosion." the Scarlet Macaw answered.

"Who are you?" Rico asked.

"I'm Arlene." she answered, finally revealing her name. "As you can tell I'm a Scarlet Macaw."

I noticed." Rico said, putting on a smile. "Thank you for the help, ma'am."

"You're welcome. You're pretty lucky I was around." Arlene said, smiling.

Yeah...I was...Rico agreed; he suddenly remembered something: "Nigel!"

"Um, who is this Nigel?" Arlene inquired.

"It's a long story, ma'am." Rico said.

"It's ok. I don't have any plans anyway." Arlene said.

"Ok." Rico said. He groans and sits up. "My friends, a pair of Blue Macaws were captured, and taken to the hanger by Nigel, a big cockatoo. I got a bunch of birds and went over there to save them."

"Long-story-short, I saved them. But, there was a fire that was gonna blow up the hanger. Every one escaped, except for me and Nigel. To keep him there, I tried to hold him."

"I should have been killed. I don't know about Nigel." Rico finished. "Then I woke up, and that's when I saw you."

"Wow. I bet you went through a lot stuff." Arlene said.

"Indeed. What now? I can't exactly travel back home in my condition." Rico said, looking at his injuries.

"Don't worry. You can sleep in my hollow tonight." Arlene offered.

"Are you sure?" Rico asked. "I don't wanna be a burden."

"Nah. It's fine." Arlene said.

"Ok, thank you, ma'am. Can you help me walk?" Rico requested, holding one wing out. "And do you live far?"

"No, not far." Arlene replied, taking his wing and lifting him up. "See that big tree over there? "That's where I live."

"Wow, it's a nice tree." Rico complemented, placing wing over her neck and onto your shoulder to walk. "Ok, let's go."

"Ok." Arlene smiled, walking with Rico to her tree.

The Scarlet Macaw and the Hawk make it over to Arlene's tree and climb inside. Rico walked through the hollow entrance/exit, and groaned: "Ah..I'm in so much pain."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Would you like anything to eat?" Arlene asked.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble, I would like an orange." Rico requested.

"Order coming up." Arlene smiled. "You stay here and take it easy. Ok?"

"Yes, I will." Rico replied, sitting down in nest.

"Ok then. I'll be right back." Arlene called, flying towards the orange tree.

_"Ok. She seems like a nice lady."_ Rico thought, before examining his body. _"She covered me with leaves. Not much, but it'll hold for now._

A few seconds later, Arlene returned, holding an orange in her talons. "Ok, here we is served."

"Thank you." Rico thanked, accepting the orange and beginning to ear it. After Rico finished eating, he said: "I don't think I have introduced myself. I'm Ricardo."

"Well, nice to meet you Ricardo." Arlene said, holding out her right talon.

"You to, ma'-I mean, Arlene." Rico said, accepting her talon shake.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep already." Arlene said, letting go of Rico's talon.

"Yeah, I'm sure rest could help me recover quicker." Rico agreed, laying down in the nest.

"Indeed." Arlene smiled, laying down in the other side of the nest. She closed her eyes and said: "Good night, Ricardo.

"Good night, Arlene." Rico replied, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

###

**The next morning**

The sun slowly rose into the city of Rio De Janeiro. Rico slowly opened his eyes, and immediately woke up in pain. "Zzzzzz, uhhh. Oh, agony."

Arlene had just woken up too, a few seconds later. She yawned and stretched her wings. "Man. It's morning already? That was pretty fast."

"Time flys when sleeping." Rico said.

"Yep." Arlene agreed. "So, do you want to get breakfast and start the day off?"

"Yep." Rico smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast then?" Arlene asked.

"A mango would be nice." Rico replied.

"Then you stay and relax, while go and get mangoes for us to eat." Arlene said, walking out of the hollow and flying over to mango tree.

"Will do." Rico said.

The Hawk waited a few minutes for his new friend to return. Arlene had returned, holding mango's in her talons. "I'm back with mangoes."

"Thanks." Rico said, accepting the mango and beginning to eat.

"You're welcome again." Arlene said, eating her mango too.

After a couple of minutes Rico and Arlene finished their breakfast and sat back down in the nest. Rico had to say something important. "Listen, Arlene, there is something I think I should do."

"What's that?" Arlene asked.

"I don't think I should go back to my friends and tell them I am alive." Rico answered.

"Well, if that's what you want, I won't stop you." Arlene said.

"Thanks. It's only because every time I am around they seem to get in danger. If I stay away, maybe they'll be safe." Rico explained.

"Hmm." Arlene hummed, with a wingtip on her chin. "That is a good reason. And sweet because you're trying to protect your friends."

Rico nodded in response and put on a smile. "If you met them, you would love them all. They are the greatest friends a Hawk could ask for. "I am friends with Blue Macaws, Toucans, a Canary, a Cardinal."

"Wow. They sound great. And a lot of birds from different species." Arlene said.

"Yep, especially Blue Macaws. I thought they were extinct until I met them." Rico said.

"Hmm. Yeah, so did I." Arlene agreed.

"So, Arlene. Tell me about yourself. Do you have friends and family in Rio?" Rico asked.

"Only friends, but no family." Arlene replied.

"Why? What happened?" Rico inquired.

"I sort of...

...

...

...

",ran away."

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Rico said, placing a wing over her for comfort.

"Actually I got over it already. I just moved on." Arlene said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rico said, pulling her a little closer. "Talking helps. Was they mean to you?"

"Sometimes. Or they just ignore me liked I wasn't even there." Arlene answered.

"Oh, my...Was you a single child?" Rico asked.

"No. I only one sister who is older than me." Arlene replied.

Rico set his wing from her. "So, you ran away? For how long? You look about 13 to me. And was your sister mean too?"

**(Note: 13 is bird years is like 20 in human years.)**

"It's been 6 years since I ran away. My sister was a little mean to me, but we used to fight everyday." Arlene said, shredding a tear.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of asked." Rico apologized.

"It's ok. I don't really care any more." Arlene smiled.

"Ok. Well, anything you wanna know about me? Since you saved my life?" Rico asked.

"Sure. I been wondering about that for some time." Arlene said.

"Well, I have a father, a mother, a little brother, and a older brother...But, most of them...have...You know." Rico said.

"Oh. Yeah I know what you mean." Arlene understood.

Rico suddenly shredded a tear. "My father had went to sleep one night and didn't wake up. My older brother was beaten to death by a bunch of Toucans."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Arlene said.

"Thanks. I also had someone I cared about...Some one I loved...She...She..." Rico couldn't finish and burst into tears.

"Hey, it's ok." Arlene said, pulling Rico into a hug."You need to let it out."

Rico slowly cried, and tried to finish his sentence. "The love of my life was murdered...5 years ago...by your kind."

"Oh my." Arlene gasped. "Well I would be glad to hurt that bird even though he is the kind I am."

"It wasn't just 1, it was 3 of them. I killed the one when it first happened. The second one killed himself..." Rico paused.

"So then. 1 more is left." Arlene said.

"I found him, a couple of nights ago. He has a family now. I couldn't go through with it. I let him live." Rico replied.

"Wow. Changed man huh? But I do hope he will regret about what he did to you." Arlene hoped.

"Me too. Listen, it was nice of what you did, but I should be on my way." Rico said, getting up onto his feet.

Arlene quickly got up and placed a wing on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your injuries will get worst."

"I'll be fine." Rico suddenly groaned. "Ugh, maybe not."

"See. You just need to take it easy." Arlene said, sitting him back down in the nest. "It still looks like you need lots of rest."

"How long will it take for me to be back to my old self?" Rico inquired.

"Only time will tell until you're back to your old self." Arlene simply answered.

"Indeed. So, have you ever been to the Samba Club?" Rico asked, making conversation.

"Indeed I have. It's a lot of fun there." Arlene replied.

"Yep. I know the owners, personally." Rico said, smiling.

"Oh, really?" Arlene grinned.

"Yep. Nico and Pedro, they have been my friends for a long time." Rico said.

"Wow. I heard of them before, but I never met them." Arlene said.

"Yep. I know a lot of people." Rico smiled. "I know Nico and Pedro, the owners of the club. Captain Lenny, the second-in command of the army..."

"Sounds like you know lots of birds." Arlene said.

"I've been here along time." Rico explained. "What about you? You told me about your family. What about your friends?"

"Oh, I have lots of friends. Most of them are macaws." Arlene replied.

"Ok." Rico said, laying in the nest. "I could use rest."

"You know it might take weeks to heal." Arlene said.

"Well, thats great." Rico said, annoyed.

"Yep. So you don't have to worry about it that much." Arlene reassured.

"I guess..." Rico said.

**That's part 1 of how Rico survived. Part 2 coming soon. Be sure to review if you enjoyed.**


	21. How Rico survived part 2

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, just like deja vu. And I'm glad you are in my story. XD**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, Rico and Arlene are just friends. Like Brother and Sister.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, but that was just part 1; here's part 2.**

**rio craziness: well, the wait is over, here ya go.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, it is interesting, indeed.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, it is sad, and yeah it's good to make friends.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, Rico is one lucky Hawk. And part 2 is here now. :)**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, it was a bid awkward, but Arlene understands and she isn't mad that Rico says it was her kind that killed Christinas.**

**Loco Vampire: Yeah, good point. Dramatic indeed. And the wait is over.**

**Narintor49: Good to hear about your next chapter. I'll check it out.**

"So what should we do then?" Arlene asked.

"I do not know." Rico replied.

"Hmm. Ok then. Let me think." Arlene said, placing a wingtip on her chin.

"Ok." Rico said.

"Hmmm. Maybe we could...walk around the area. Or do something else." Arlene requested.

"Sure." Rico smiled. "Help me up"

"Sure." Arlene replied, with her red, green, and blue wing open.

"Thanks." Rico said, taking her wing, to get up onto his talons.

"No problem." Arlene smiled. "So, do you need help to get down?"

"If it wouldn't be no trouble." Rico said.

"No it's fine." Arlene said, flying above and putting her talons on Rico's shoulders. "You ready?"

"Are you sure you can carry me?" Rico asked, turning his head around. "I'm quite heavy."

"Come on, how heavy can you be? I carried my dad before. I'm pretty sure I do it." Arlene replied, flapping her wings and flying out of the hollow.

The Scarlet Macaw landed down on the ground, and set Rico down. "Ah, it feels so good to be outside again."Rico said, stretching his wings.

"Yep. There's nothing good than being outside in the fresh air." Arlene agreed.

"Amen to that." Rico said, before looking around cautiously. I have to be careful that my friends don't see me.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be your lookout." Arlene grinned.

"Thanks." Rico smiled. After a couple of minutes outside, Rico looked up and noticed the weather was turning dark. "I think rain's coming."

Arlene looked up at the sky, too. "Yeah, you're right; looks we need to get back in."

Arlene flew behind Rico-grabbing him and takes Rico back into her hollow.

"I hate rain." Rico mumbled.

"So do I." Arlene agreed.

"I wonder if I can still fly." Rico wondered, looking at his dark black wings.

"Maybe." Arlene said. "Wait, are you going to try now or after the rain stops?"

"After rain stops." Rico replied.

"Ok. That was a relief." Arlene said, letting off a relieved sigh.

"Yeah." Rico said.

###

**2 weeks later**

"What did I tell you?" Arlene called, flying throughout the sky. "It was just a couple of weeks."

"I guess!" Rico called back, flying beside her.

"Well at least you're all fixed up." Arlene said, smiling.

"Yep, thanks to you." Rico smirked.

"Anything to help someone in need." Arlene said.

"Yep. You are a good bird." Rico replied.

"Yeah" Arlene said, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze. "It is good to be free."

Rico chuckled in response. "You should meet my friend Jewel; she loves to be free."

"Oh, really?" Arlene said, with her eyes half-closed. "Sounds like she doesn't like to be grounded, huh?"

"Nope. And her mate, Blu. He couldn't fly until last year." Rico said.

"Wow. I could imagine that already." Arlene said, surprised.

"Yep. 15 years on the ground." Rico added.

"That's really a long time without flying." Arlene said.

"Yep. In fact, when he and Jewel met, it brought a tear to my eye."

The Sentence that Rico had just said left Arlene thinking: Rico had a soft spot. "Aww, I didn't know you had a soft side."

"I don't." Rico replied."But that's one story you just have to hear."

"Hmm." Arlene hummed. "If I do hear the story, I bet it won't bring tears to my eyes."

"Ok, this is how. I'll keep it short. _Blu and Jewel were chained together for a few days._

_They were both on a plane. Jewel had broken her wing and fell out of the plane._

_Blu jumped after her and grabbed onto her and said "I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained-to-each-other-birds, remember?"_

_Jewel responded by kissing him. The kiss had awoken Blu's heart and gave him the power to fly._

_Blu flew home and carried Jewel safely in his talons. They now live together in a beautiful Jungle with 4 kids."_

Rico finished and looked over to Arlene, who was beginning to cry.

Arlene whimpered with tears and said: "Oh, my god, that's a sweet story..."

"Told ya it would be." Rico said, also wiping a tear away.

"Yeah you're right. It would make people cry sometimes." Arlene said, drying her eyes with her toes.

"Yep." Rico said, before looking up and that sky with a talon on his forehead. "Wow, it's really hot today."

"Yeah, it is hot today." Arlene agreed.

"I think I may go to the beach." Rico said.

"I know. I feel like going too." Arlene said.

"Well, ladies first." Rico grinned, gesturing a wing."

"Why, thank you." Arlene smiled, flying past the Hawk.

Rico smiled and began to follow Arlene. "You're welcome."

###

**Present time**

"And that's pretty much it I guess." Rico finished. "And, I pretty much stayed around Arlene's area until I found out you were all kidnapped-and that's when me and Arlene came to save you."

"Wow." everyone said (Apart from Arlene) in usion.

Rico smiled, before turning over to Blu, who was leaning against a wall, with Jewel, who was stroking his head. "How's Blu?"

"I don't know." Jewel replied. "He's gonna need to see an Orthologist."

"We can't take him to Aviary, here." Lev said.

"Why not?" Jewel asked.

"He's a Blue Macaw. They'll keep him there for money and tests. Like they did with you and Blu." Lev explained.

"But, I don't think He will hang in there until we make it back to Rio." Jewel said, worriedly.

"I'll..." Blu coughed. "I'll be...Fine...Jewel."

"Don't talk, Blu. Save your energy." Jewel said, laying him down in her wings.

"I think it's time we leave." Rico suggested.

"Amen to that." Nico agreed. Lev and Rico helped Blu by up by: placing their talons on his legs and shoulders.

Lola helped Jewel fly, also putting her talons on her shoulders.(Due to her clawed wing)

"Ready guys?" Arlene asked, as Yuri climbed onto her back.

"We're ready." Rico said.

"Ok, follow us, guys and gals." Nico said, flying besides Pedro, leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Jewel inquired.

...

...

...

"Home." Rico answered.

**And that is how Ricardo the black hawk survived.**

**Ok, everyone, listen up. The full cast has been announced for Rio 2 (Yeah!)**

**However, their are two plots.**

**Carlos Saldanha: states that the movie will involves Blu and Jewel's daughter (Voiced by Rachel Crow) is supposed to Be afraid to fly like Blu.**

**Another website says: Blu Jewel and the kids are living domesticated lifes, but Jewel says they need to be living like real birds so go into the wild.**

**Which one do I believe?**


	22. The last stand for the Sentinel

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they will hopefully be home soon.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, about them going home without a problem. It may not be so easily. **

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yeah, I'm glad you saw the websites. And glad you liked the back stories. **

**RIO2lover100: I'm pretty sure Rachel Crow is playing Blu and Jewel's daughter (It said so on the Rio 2 wiki)**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, they could be both plots. I actually had a theory how it would turn out.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, I am aware you already answered, it was for everyone.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yep, and I think they are putting both plots together. And I am glad you are in my story.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, it'll proably be the first plot. And they may make it home in time.**

**Loco Vampire: Like it said: They never found Rico's body. But they just had a funeral to remember him by.**

**zwolfmacawzombiez: Me? Write the plot? That would be an honor, but it would never happen.**

The sun slowly began to rise in the cold-Country of Russia. Rico had led the group all the way to the Myachkovo Airport in Moscow. Nico and Pedro set down on top of the airport roof; Rico and Lev arrived behind and gently laid Blu down.

Lola landed down, too, and set Jewel down on her talons. Jewel walked over to Blu and kneeled down to him and whispered: "Blu...Don't worry; we're almost home."

Blu merely nodded in response.

Arlene stared over at the Airpot runway and saw a plane with the Brazilian flag pictured on the plane tail. Arlene tapped Rico on his shoulder and pointed. "Rico, that's our plane."

Rico followed her wing to the airplane. "Yeah, I see it."

"Look's like their boarding now. Can't wait to get out of here." Lev said.

"Wait-you're coming home with us?" Jewel said.

"Yeah." Lev replied.

"We're from Rio; it's in our blood." Lola said, smiling.

Everyone glazed over at the plane and noticed it was being boarded. Rico looked over and announced: "Ok, everyone, let's go."

**"You're not going anywhere!"**

_"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"_ Rico thought.

The other bird's quickly turned around and saw the Sentinel walked across the rooftop's over to them. **"Now, I'm gonna kill you all!"**

"Not on my watch!" Rico yelled.

Suddenly, a Hyacinth Macaw jumped out of nowhere and onto the back of the Sentinel's neck. The Sentinel tossed around trying to get him off. **"AH-get off of me!"**

Rico looked confused, before suddenly recognizing the Macaw. "Leo!"

"Hey, Rico. How's it going?" Leo replied, trying to hang onto the Sentinel's neck.

**Author's note: Yes, Leo the Hyacinth is also an author name, but I got permission to use it.**

**Rico, Arlene and Leo; the Avengers!**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

The Sentinel finally got a grip on Leo and chucked him off and into the others. Rico and Arlene helped him back up. "You ok, Leo?" Rico inquired.

"I'm good." Leo replied, brushing himself off.

"Rico, who is this?" Jewel asked.

"This is Leo; my friend." Rico answered.

**"You really thought I would give up, so easily!?"** the Sentinel yelled, coming closer to them.

"Well, I was kinda hoping-" Nico was about to reply.

**"SHUT UP!"** the Sentinel bellowed.

Nico gulped and quickly hidden behind Pedro. Rico looked at the others-especially at Blu, and realized he had to do something. "Nico, Pedro, you two help Yuri and Lola on the plane."

"Got it!" Nico said.

"Lev, you help Blu and Jewel to the plane, too." Rico instructed.

"Ok, but what about you?" Jewel asked.

Rico sighed and looked at his talons. "Me, Arlene, and Leo will try and hold him off."

"Rico, no! You'll die!" Jewel yelled.

"Then maybe I will." Rico replied, before turning back around to the Sentinel. "Come on, guys. Let's take care of Daniel."

**"IT'S not Daniel."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"It's Sentinel."**

"Names-are-names." Leo said, shurgging his shoulders. "Bring it, ugly!"

The Sentinel got frustrated and charged towards them. Rico sighed-"Nice one, Leo."-and flew into the air with Arlene and Leo.

_Now the dark begins to rise_  
_Save your breath, it's far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind_  
_Now's your chance to run for cover_

Rico and Leo jumped on the Sentinel's legs and began to claw them; Arlene jumped on his neck to keep him distracted. **"Get off of me!"** the Sentinel yelled. The giant Eagle finally through them away.

Rico grunted and got back up. "Keep going!"

_I don't want to change the world_  
_I just wanna leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up_  
_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

Meanwhile, Nico and Pedro had finally gotten Blu into the plane. Lola and Yuri sat on a suitcase together. Blu laid on top of a comfy luggage. Jewel sat beside him. "Now what?"

Nico thought about it for a couple of seconds. This time, he and Pedro had to help. "Me and Pedro are gonna go help Rico, Arlene and Leo."

Back the other's, Rico, Arlene and Leo all got thrown on to the runway. The Sentinel jumped down and almost slammed them with his talons; luckily, they dodged just in time.

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

**"Give it up!"** the Sentinel ordered, picking Leo up and tossing him away. **"You can't win!"**

"Watch me!" Rico retorted, biting his wing.

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

The Sentinel grabbed Leo in his mighty talons and prepared the chock the lift out of him. Leo wheezed, and desperately gasped for air. "Let...Go...Of me."

**"I'll pop you like a soda-can."** the Sentinel said.

"Hey, my quote!" Pedro yelled.

The Sentinel turned his head around-only to see, and feel a bottle-cap hit his eye, knocking him off of his concentration. Leo took his chance and bit the Sentinel's giant toe, and jumped free.

_Fall_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_  
_Now the dark is taking over_  
_Show me where forever dies_  
_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

"Aim for his under-belly! That's his weakness!" Rico bellowed, pointing a wingtip.

**"Haha, that won't work anymore!"** the Sentinel laughed, blocking their efforts and blocking them away.

_All is lost again_  
_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

Rico and Arlene jumped on the Sentinel's back and began to dig their claws into his back. The Sentinel screamed, and flung himself around, trying to get them off.

"Don't let go, Arlene." Rico said, trying to keep his balance.

"I'll try." Arlene replied, clawing the Sentinel harder.

**"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"** the Sentinel yelled, flying backwards at a wall, knocking Rico and Arlene off.

_And I'll survive, paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
_I will shut the world away_

The Sentinel placed his massive talon on top of: Nico, Pedro, Rico and Arlene. **"Got you all, now."**

Leo looked around, for something to help his friends. "Um...Um...Haha." Leo found some rope on the ground, and tied it to a rock. Leo quickly jumped over to the Sentinel and tied it around his leg to keep him down.

Leo bit the Sentinel's leg and freed Nico, Pedro, Rico and Arlene. The Sentinel looked down at his foot-**"Really?"**-and flew into the air.

"Well, that was a fail." Rico said, glumly.

"LOOK OUT!" Leo yelled, placing his wing over Rico and pulling him down, just before the Sentinel hit them.

The Sentinel flew back around-the rock on the rope on his leg dragging behind.

Rico got back up using his wings. He turned to Leo and said: "Thanks."

_Open your eyes!_

_I will not bow_  
_I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall_  
_I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive; paranoid_  
_I have lost the will to change_  
_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
_I will shut the world away_

_Fall!_

"That's it-I give!" Nico and Pedro yelled, simultaneously.

"Leo, go and make sure everyone is on board!" Rico ordered.

Leo nodded in response; Leo, Nico and Pedro quickly flew back over to the the plane, which was now slowly taking off.

"Arlene, let's go!" Rico said, quickly flying towards the plane, with Arlene following him. Just before they got there, they were grabbed by something and slammed down into the plane wing.

The Sentinel tackled Rico and Arlene onto the plane wing, and placed both is giant talons on top of them. **"Do you really think you could escape?!"**

"YES!" Rico bellowed, trying to escape his mighty talons.

**"Hahah, foolish, Hawk; now, it's time to join your Red Macaw."** the Sentinel chuckled evilly, also referring to Rapper. Rico got angry; no-one, and Rico's means: No-one, talks about Rapper like that.

Rico looked down by his leg and could see the rope that Leo wrapped around his leg.

Rico stretched out his talon, trying to reach the rope, but it was to far. The Sentinel laughed and tightened his grip on Rico. **"You are all pafectic; especially that Blue Macaw."**

"Hey!" a female voice yelled. The Sentinel turned around, to see Jewel, holding up the rock-that was tied to the rope on the Sentinel's leg-in her wings.

...

...

...

"His name's Blu." with that, Jewel tossed the rock into the plane propellers. The Sentinel gulped-**"Oh-uh, ahhhhhh!"**-and was dragged in the propellers.

Jewel, Rico and Arlene covered their eye, as giant black feathers fell from the plane propellers. Rico got up and brushed his wings, cleaning off the dust. "Well, that's one-way to kill any enemy.

The plane was now going faster, faster, and fast. And the back plane door was closing. "We gotta go!" Jewel said.

Rico quickly picked up Jewel in his talon, and him and Arlene flew towards the door. Leo stood by the back door, praying they would make it. "Come on, guys!"

The door was now inches away from closing; Rico held his eyes half-closed and flew at full speed. Rico and Arlene collapsed into the plane, just in time.

Leo quickly ran over to them and helped them up. "Are you guys, ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Rico answered.

"And the Sentinel?" Nico asked.

"Gone for good." Jewel replied, smiling. She quickly ran over to Blu, who was being treated by Lev and Lola. "How's Blu?"

"He's not looking so good." Lev answered. "I don't think he's gonna die. We'll just have to keep him comfortable until we arrive in Rio."

"Well, we got 14 hours to kill." Rico said, leaning down against a luggage case.

**The Sentinel is no more. Yeah (back flip). Oh, and everyone be sure to read stories from Arlene the scarlet macaw, MCGamemaster90, and Leo the Hyacinth. They are good.**


	23. Russia-to-Rio

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks. Almost done with this story.**

**Jeff117: Yep, he his no more. And yes I am definitely going to see Rio 2 next year. (In fact, I think the trailer comes out in June or July).**

**rio craziness: YEAH! It was a great battle! And thanks!**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Yes! He is dead. And like you say: "good riddance".**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep. He is dead. And the next chapter is here now!**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, it was kinda similar. That was the point (LOL). That's why I did it.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, the Sentinel is finished. Let's hope Blu makes it back home first.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Cool, glad you feel cool in my story. And thanks; it is a good song. (I love the Avengers movie)**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, you did good helping Rico and Arlene. LOL, "RIP you mutated freak. " classic.**

**mw4fan: Thanks, nope Rico is back for good this time. (If you wanna see how he first died. It's "Rio the series 2 chapter 11")**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, Rico does have friends all over the place. And yes you are right; the song is "I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin."  
**

**jonk012: Glad you are enjoying the story. And I hope you will be patient for the next chapter.**

**Loco Vampire: Yeah, they are the greatest team ever.**

So, their journey to return home had begun. The 10 Bird's decided to get comfy with being in a plane for a few hours. Lola had just finished rocking Yuri in her wings, to put him to sleep. "Goodnight, Yuri."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Yuri replied, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Lola smiled, and looked over at everyone else. Arlene, Leo, Nico, Pedro was already sleeping peacefully. Lev came over to Lola a put both her wings around her for warmth. "Goodnight, Lev."

"Goodnight, Lola." Lev replied, resting his chin on her head.

After a few seconds the Russian Macaw family were already sound asleep. Now, only: Jewel, Rico were still awake.

Rico walked over to Jewel, who was stroking her husbands head. "Jewel, you should keep some rest?"

"How can I sleep?" Jewel asked, still stroking Blu's head. "I'm worried for him."

"Jewel, he'll be fine. I promise." Rico reassured.

"But, what if-"

"Jewel..." Rico said, placing a wing on her shoulder. "Blu will be fine. We'll get him back to Rio, and then We'll take him to Tulio, immediately."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank's, Rico." Jewel smiled, putting her wings around Rico into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm back, Jewel," Rico replied, also hugging in-return. "And I'll never be gone, again.

Jewel smiled and released Rico from the hug. She looked at her clawed wing-and-body. "I hope this doesn't leave a scar."

"Nah, don't worry." Rico reassured. "It'll heal. But, you're gonna need some bandages when we get home."

"I guess." Jewel agreed, stroking her bad wing with her good wing.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Rico said, lying down on the plane floor and closing his eyes.

Jewel grinned and laid down closer to Blu, and slowly-put her wings around Blu's neck for comfort. Blu peaked one eye open to see Jewel laying besides him. Blu smiled and whispered: "Hey, Angel."

"Hi, Lovehawk." Jewel whispered in-return. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a LOT of pain." Blu answered, grunting a little.

"It'll be ok, Blu. Soon, we're gonna be home. Soon, this wall all be a funny memory, someday." Jewel reassured, smiling.

"I hope so." Blu replied, looking at his broken wing. Blu rested his head down on Jewel's chest-"Goodnight, Jewel."-and drifted off to sleep.

Jewel smiled and closed her turquoise eyes and fell asleep herself.

**There journey back home is almost over. Stay tuned for chapter 24.**


	24. There's no place like home

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**rio craziness: Thanks, as always, glad you liked it. (I like the new picture).**

**Jeff117: Yeah, uh, Epic is it's own movie, and Rio 2 trailer on it? I do not it that is true. We will wait and see.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks, sorry it was short, I was busy.**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks, I will try and keep it up (I always do) and I too cannot wait to see it.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: LOL, in the story, Leo did not go to sleep early, it was around 1:30 AM (I should have mentioned that) **

**bobi5400: Thanks, I apologize if it's short. Like I said to Blu100-Jewel100, I was busy.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they are on their way home.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Let's hope Blu hangs in there. He has got a little tougher since he first met Jewel.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, Blu is ok for now. Let's hope they can get him to safety soon. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, it was kinda sweet. And they should bet Blu back home very soon.**

**PopsShows23: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. Never knew you were reading it. Still, happy you are enjoying it.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, he's holding up for now. And to your question: I have a choice to either write "Epilgue." or "Rio the Darkness 3". I have to decide.**

**Loco Vampire: YA, you're the 300th reviewer. Well done! Let's here for Loco Vampire, woooo! (Round of applause) **

"Jewel...Jewel...Wake up." a similar voice called.

"Erg...Five more minutes, Mom." Jewel mumbled in her sleep.

"Jewel, get up!" the voice said again, kicking her a little.

"Ow." Jewel grunted, using her wings to get up on her feet. Jewel studied her surroundings; she could feet her feet on something hard; the weather quite warm, and also wasn't in the plane anymore.

Jewel looked forward to see the Bird who had woken her up. It was indeed: Rico. "Where are we?"

Rico smiled; the Black Hawk extended his wings and declared: "We're home!"

Jewel looked around, and could only see: Rico, Nico, and Pedro. "Where's everyone else?"

"Lev, Lola, and Yuri went back to the Jungle to inform everyone about the Sentinel. And Arlene went home, saying she hand things to do with her friends. " Rico answered.

"Woo-hoo!" a Canary's voice cheered.

"Nico?" Jewel thought, following the voice.

It was indeed Nico, flying around the runway with Pedro. Nico quickly flew down to the ground and began to kiss it. "Oh, Rio. I missed you so much!"

Nico and Pedro jumped into the air, with excitement, and began to sing together.

_There's no place like home  
__Well I say now home, home sweet home  
__There's no place like home  
__Wherever you wander_

_There's no place like home  
__Well I used to have a sweetheart walk and talk with me  
__But now I have no sweetheart  
__What pleasure do I see_

_There's no place like home  
__Well I say now home, home sweet home  
__There's no place like home  
__Wherever you wander  
__There's no place like home_

Nico and Pedro finished their song and landed over back to Rico and Jewel. Jewel smiled, before before realizing two things: Where is Blu and the other's?

"Guys, where's Blu everyone else?" Jewel inquired.

"Blu's right here." Rico said, gesturing a wing to Blu, who was unconscious, and being supported by Leo.

Jewel quickly ran over to Blu; she kneeled down and stroked Blu's head. "We have to get him home-NOW!"

Leo nodded in response; Rico and Leo picked up Blu in their talons and prepared to get him to Tulio, immediately. So, the Blue Macaw's, Canary, Cardinal, Hyacinth Macaw, and Black Hawk, allowed their wings to carry them into the air and headed straight for the Blue Macaws Bookstore.

###

Darkness. Ever since the Sentinel tossed him to the ground and dropped a cage on top of him-Blu could not keep up his strength to stay awake. He had been silent for a very, very, long time.

But then! His consciousness was beginning to come back. "Ug...meh...o..." Blu mumbled, trying to open his chocolate brown eyes. "Where am I?"

After a few more attempts, Blu finally got his eyes fully open and gained his vision; the first thing he felt was pain. Blu studied his surrounds, and immiedtalty reconnised the room. It was the guest bedroom in Linda's bookstore. "Am I in Linda's spare bedroom?"

"Blu?" a very familar female voice said.

"Jewel?" Blu thought, following the voice. It was indeed Jewel, standing on the other side of the bed, with bandages wrapped around her left wing and body. It didn't take Blu long to notice he had bandages too, across his left wing, and chest.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed happily, running over to her mate. Jewel quickly laid down next to Blu and wrapped her good wing around him. "Blu! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake." Blu replied, also putting his good wing over Jewel. "What happened exactly?"

"That doesn't matter." Jewel said, closing her eyes. "You're safe, and I'm happy."

Jewel kept her eyes closer, and moved under the blanket with Blu. She cuddled her chest into the right-side of Blu's body, by his right wing. Blu smiled and put his good wing over Jewel.

"Who brought me back here?" Blu inquired.

"Rico and Leo." Jewel simply answered.

Blu looked at Jewel and raised a curios eyebrow. "Leo?"

"It's one of Rico's friends." Jewel explained.

"O-K." Blu said.

The two lovebird's, covered in bandages laid down against the pillow, under the blanket, happy they were safe-and-sound.

After a couple of minutes, the door slowly creaked open. Blu looked up; Jewel peaked her eyes open to see: Lara, Nico, Pedro, and Rico fly inside. Lara quickly ran over to Blu and stroked his head. "How's my big-boy feeling?"

Blu chuckled in response. "I'm fine, Mom."

"Told you It'd turn out fine." Rico said to Nico and Pedro.

"How ya feeling, Bluey-boy?" Pedro inquired.

"I'm doing fine." Blu answered, not moving from where he was.

"I hope you are well enough. Four little rascals wanna see you." Rafael said, gesturing to a wing.

Out of nowhere, Azul, Rey, Crystal, and Jessica appeared out of nowhere and immediately flew over to their parents. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

The four kids jumped over to their parents and hugged their mother and father. Jewel smiled, and moved her good wing over her children. "Hey, kids. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Blu added.

"We'll leave you lovebirds alone." Rico said, jumping off the bed. He waved a wing to the others. "Come on, guys."

Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Rico flew over to the door and out of the bedroom. Lara walked over to her son and planted a kiss on Blu's head. "Rest well, Blu. If you need anything, I'm in the Bookstore."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." Blu reassured, smiling.

Lara smiled, and took flight into the air, and out of the bedroom. After she was gone, Blu cuddled with his kids and wife, and got cozy on the bed. He might be there a while.

**Aw, Blu and Jewel cuddled together in love. Kinda makes me cry. Stay tuned for chapter 25.**


	25. Peace and quiet and long-last

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Before the chapter, let's do the usual reply to reviews.**

**Jeff117: Thanks, and glad you voted on the poll.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yep, they a back home and reunited again.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, they are all safe and sound. And glad you liked the part when Nico kissed the floor.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep, very cute indeed.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, everyone is back home. And Leo is at the Jungle. He should be back soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Indeed it was beautiful done.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, they are home, and their injuries should heal in time.**

**bobi4500: Yeah, there are gonna be a couple more chapters.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw; I guess it was kinda cute. And the wait is over.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yep, I got a high record of reviews. And I only have two more stories to go.**

**Loco Vampire: Yep, they have finally made it home.**

**mw4fan: Sorry if I made you cry. And I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**narintor49: Uh, woo-hoo indeed.**

**FelipeFrsag: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

Peace and quiet, had finally came true for a pair of Blue Macaws. Blu and Jewel had not moved form where they were. They both laid under a blanket, in each other's warmth.

Blu laid with his back against the bed, with his good wing over Jewel, resting peacefully. Jewel had her body cuddled into Blu's side, with her good wing on Blu's chest.

"I'm so glad we're back home, Jewel." Blu sighed, holding Jewel in his good wing.

"Yeah." Jewel agreed, using her wingtips to draw patterns around him. "Blu, can we not talk?"

"Not talk?" Blu queried. "Why? Do you wan peace and quiet-or are you just tired? or-"

"Shhh, sh, sh, shhhh." Jewel whispered, placing her good wingtip on Blu's beak to stop him from talking further. "You talk too much. Just relax; enjoy this peace and quiet. Ok?"

Blu nodded in response, and mumbled: _"Ok."_

"Good. Now I'm gonna take my wing off you now. Only talk if it's important." Jewel said, taking her wing from his dark gray beak.

Blu lifted his good wing up and stroked her head feathers to her back. Blu decided to say something 'Important.' "Jewel, after what's happened: I think we're gonna have peace and quiet for the rest of our lives."

"I hope so, too." Jewel agreed.

They both let off a sigh; Jewel decided to get some rest, so she got comfy with her head on the pillow, right next to Blu.

Blu saw her getting cozy and turned his attention towards her. "Going to sleep, Jewel?"

"Mm-hmm." Jewel hummed, with her eyes closed. She moved her good wing over Blu's body for comfort. "Don't stay up too late, Blu."

"I won't." Blu said, lifting the blanket over Jewel so she wouldn't be cold.

After a few seconds, she was already sound asleep. Blu looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. _"I love you, so much, Jewel."_

Blu continued to look at sleeping-Jewel, until he heard the door opening slowly. Blu looked up to see his youngest son Rey fly in.

The little Blue Macaw flew over onto the bed, and jumped over to his father. "Daddy."

"Hey, Rey." Blu said, using his free wing to hug his son. "How was staying with your Grandma?"

"It was ok." Rey answered, resting the side of his face on Blu's chest. "I missed you."

"Aw, Rey, it's nice that you care." Blu said, smiling. "But, I'm fine. Don't worry; I'll be recovered, soon."

"Ok." Rey said, believing his father's sentence. Blu held Rey into a hug for at least a minutes however, he had no idea Rey had fallen asleep.

Blu looked at Rey, and formed a smile on his beak, and tucked Rey under the the blanket and decided to have a little sleep himself. Blu laid his head down on the pillow and held onto-both Jewel and Rey.

**Chapter 25 complete. Next chapter coming very-soon.**


	26. Home-sweet-home

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Aw, sorry it made you cry. I'm glad you liked it. And yes, it is close to the end. (And thanks for the comment on YouTube.)**

**Jeff117: Yeah, it was a little short, my bad. But, this chapter is longer.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, nothing better than family and friends. **

**bobi4500: Yeah, it was cute and romantic. And sorry if I made you cry (Which you said happens rarely) everyone has a soft-spot inside.)**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, back to normal...For now. Just kidding.**

**Griffcraft: Yes, it is very amazing indeed. They are now home, safe-and-sound.**

**mw4fan: Yeah, I suppose it was cute. And next chapter is right below. XD**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, they are recovering nice and well, and peaceful is coming soon. (And good luck on the eye surgery.)**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Ya, happy chapter indeed. And no this is not the last story, I have one more for the Rio Saga. And I have about 2-3 chapters left for this one.**

**RIO2lover100: Thanks, and the rest is here now.**

**Narintor49: Thanks. It was a good chapter.**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, Jewel does want peace and quiet. **

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, Blu and Jewel cuddled is kinda cute.**

It was a very peaceful-yet slightly-cold nighttime. Inside the Blue Macaws Bookstore Guest room-the two Blue Macaw-lovebirds, Blu and Jewel, slept peacefully in their bed.

A couple of minutes later, Blu was beginning to wake up from his sleep. "Morning already?"

Blu looked over at Jewel, whom was cuddled into Blu, smiling in her sleep. Blu grinned and planted a kiss on her head.

The Blue Macaw looked around the room and noticed it was still dark. Blu looked over at a digital-clock over at the table next to him; the time read "2:03 AM".

He let off a deep-breath; Blu also noticed Jewel had half her body out of the blanket, so, he pulled the blanket up with his beak and over Jewel for warmth.

"Mnhm...UHnf." Jewel mumbled in her sleep, moving closer to Blu.

_"She's so beautiful when she sleeps."_ Blu thought.

Blu re-closed his chocolate brown eyes and got comfy again on the bed. Immediately, he fell back into a deep sleep.

###

**The following morning**

It was a very-sunny morning in the city of Rio De Janeiro. Jewel had just woken up from her sound-peaceful sleep. She blinked her eyes and said to herself. "Morning already?"

Jewel looked up to see her mate, sleeping peacefully; breathing up, and down, up and down like a Bear. "So, handsome."

Since it was only '7:36 AM' Jewel decided to get back to sleep. She laid her head back down on the pillow, and prepared to go back to sleep-until she heard. "Morning, beautiful."

Jewel looked up to see Blu already awake. Jewel smiled at her lovehawk and shared a quick kiss with him. "Morning, handsome. How did you sleep?"

"Quiet well." Blu answered, nuzzling her head. "I woke up a little-late last night. And, I tucked you in a blanket."

"Aw, that's sweet." Jewel smiled, resting her head on Blu's body.

The two lovebirds stayed rested for a couple of minutes, and remained silent. Blu and Jewel heard a couple of noises outside. Blu assumed it must be Linda ready to open up the Bookstore.

The door slowly began to open, with a creaking noise followed by. It was indeed Fernando, who walked over to them with two mangos in his hand, followed by a two cups of hot chocolate in his other hand.

Fernando placed the food and drinks on the table next to them. "Here you go, guys. Breakfast is served."

Blu and Jewel squawked as in a 'thank you'. Fernando lifted his finger and gave them both strokes across their heads. Fernando smiled and walked over to the door. "I'd love to stay, guys. But I have School. Bye."

Fernando left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Blu and Jewel got up from out of the blanket and over to their breakfast.

"Ladies first." Blu said, gesturing his good wing to the mangos.

"Why, thank you, Blu." Jewel smiled, walked over to the plate. Jewel picked up a mango in her talon and began to much away. Seconds later Blu began to eat his mango; Jewel looked over at Blu and thought: _"Wow, such a gentleman?"_

The two lovebirds finished their mangos, together; Blu picked up his cup of hot chocolate in his talon; Jewel did the same.

"Well, here's a toast." Blu said, lifting his cup up.

"Yep, to peace." Jewel smiled, also lifting her cup up.

"Here-here." Blu said, clicking his cup together with Jewel's

###

**One month later**

After what felt like an entire-year, the lovebirds were un-bandaged and ready to go back to the Jungle.

The time was '8:58 AM'; Blu and Jewel stood outside the Blue Macaws Bookstore second-floor window.

Their friends and family, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Rey, Azul, Crystal, Jessica, Rico, Arlene, Leo-**(Author's note: Deep breath...And)** Lara, Kipo, Lenny, Lucas and Tony, all stood outside on an opposite building.

Linda knelled down to Blu and gave him a hug. Blu smiled and put both his wings around Linda's neck.

"Stay safe, Blu." Linda said, letting him go from the hug.

"I will, Linda." Blu squawked, though she could not understand him.

Blu and Jewel smiled at Linda, Tulio and Fernando. For the first time in a full month, Blu and Jewel flapped their wings and took flight over to their friends.

Blu looked back and his best friend, before flying over to the others. Blu took and breath and yelled: "Let's go home!"

"ALRIGHT!" everyone yelled in usion and agreement.

So, the 18 Birds **(I counted)** all flew together, into the Jungle, and back to their homes.

"We're home! Woo-hoo!" Jewel cried excitently. "I'm freeee!"

"No, Jewel. WE'RE Freeeeeeee!" Blu yelled, flying around in circles.

_I picture something is beautiful_  
_It's full of life and it is all blue_  
_I've seen the sunset on the beach, yeah_  
_It makes me feel calm, when I'm calm_

_I feel good_  
_When I feel good I sing_  
_And the joy it brings makes me feel good_  
_And when I feel good I sing_  
_And the joy it brings_

_Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song_  
_We've got some life to bring_  
_We've got some joy in this thing_  
_Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song_  
_We've got some life to bring_  
_We've got some joy in this thing_

_I see birds fly across the sky, yeah_  
_And everyone's heart flies together_  
_Food is frying and people smiling_  
_Like there is no other way..._

_To feel good (good)_  
_and when I feel good I sing (sing)_  
_And the joy it brings makes me feel good (good)_  
_And when I feel good I sing (sing)_  
_And the joy it brings_

_Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song_  
_We've got some life to bring_  
_We've got some joy in this thing_  
_Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song_  
_We've got some life to bring_  
_We've got some joy in this thing_

_I feel good_  
_And when I feel good I sing_  
_And the joy it brings makes me feel good_  
_And when I feel good I sing_  
_And the joy it brings_

_It brings me freedom (freedom), woah,_  
_got to get yourself to that freedom_  
_It's freedom_  
_Singing freedom (freedom) woah,_  
_you deserve your freedom_  
_It's a smile you can keep in your heart_  
_Freedom, woah,_  
_Everybody got to know freedom_  
_Love to feel in it beauty_  
_Freedom, woah,_  
_got to get to someone,_  
_Got to get to someone,_  
_Got to get to someone,_  
_Got to get to someone freedom_  
_Freedom, woah,_  
_everybody know freedom_  
_It's freedom, come on, try to sing_  
_Freedom, woah, everybody got to know freedom_  
_Break it down_

_Get you that freedom_

_that freedom_

_that freedom_

_that freedom_

_that freedom_

_that freedom_

_that freedom_

_that freedom_

_Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song_  
_We've got some life to bring_  
_We've got some joy in this thing_

**Blu and Jewel are once again: at home with their friends, family, and loved ones. Next chapter coming tomorrow.**


	27. Too close to love you

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**bobi4500: Thanks, but I do not know all of Rafael's children names (Only the ones that were said in the movie) I did come up with my own, but I forgot which story.**

**RIO2lover100: Yes, very nice indeed.**

**rio craziness: Yeah, nothing like freedom. And the part with "Deep breath" was just for a laugh.**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: No problem about the eye surgery. And yep, they are free once again.**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, LOL just like Jewel would sing. I love her voice.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Well the wait is over. (And did you check out my second Rio the Darkness trailer?)**

**Blu Razgriz: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it. And it took you that long to read O-O wow. Anyway, I hope you read more.**

**Loco Vampire: No, the end is not quite here yet.**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw: Yeah, cute indeed. And I'm afraid the Sentinel was the last villain for the Rio Saga. And the song was "The Freedom Song by Jason Mraz."**

**Rapper the red macaw: Yeah, there is no place like home indeed.**

Family and friendship, two of the most wonderful things in the entire World. It was now back to the way it should be.

It was a very-peaceful day in all of Rio De Janeiro. Deep in the Rio's Jungle laid the new-and improved Samba Club.

Author's note: Nico and Pedro moved the club to the Jungle, next to their tree, so everyone could get there quicker.

Inside the Club, everyone was having the times or their lives. Blu, Jewel, and all of their friends and family (Author's note: I am not saying all those names again.)

Nico and Pedro flew up over up to their stage. Nico placed his wings around his beak and yelled: "Hey, everyone. Guys and Gals? Hello?"

No-one in the Club could here him; they were too busy enjoying themselves. Nico sighed and beckoned for Rico the come over.

The Black Hawk, who was talking to Leo and Arlene, flew up the the stage. "Yeah?"

"Do the honors, please?" Nico requested.

Rico sighed-"Sure."-and placed his wings around his beak and made a loud squawk.

"Ow!" everyone yelled in the Club, in usion, covering their ears.

"Thanks, Rico." Nico smiled.

"No prob'." Rico grinned, performing a black-flip off the stage.

Pedro jumped forward on the stage and announced: "Hey, Nico, whatta say We get this party started?"

"I say: LET'S CELEBRATE!" Nico cried excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Pedro agreed, screaming.

"Copy that!" Rico said, as he jumped on a couple of objects and began to play them like instruments.

Nico and Pedro jumped forward and began to sing one of their usual songs.

_You know I'm not one to break promises,_  
_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._  
_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_  
_But there's something inside that I need to release._  
_Which way is right, which way is wrong,_  
_How do I say that I need to move on?_  
_You know we're heading separate ways._

"May I?" Blu asked, holding his wing out to Jewel.

"Have I ever said "No"?" Jewel giggled, accepting Blu's wing

"Yeah, when we were dancing and I fell into that crate." Blu replied, twirling Jewel around.

"Fair point." Jewel smiled, enjoying her mate dancing her around. "It was pretty funny when you screamed."

"Never mention that to anyone." Blu fervently whispered, though there was a lot of eyes watching him that day.

"I won't, lovehawk." Jewel smiled.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

Everyone in the club began to dance with their love-ones.

Blu with Jewel

Rafael with Eva

Nico with Perla

Pedro with Henrietta

**Author's note: (Yes, Perla and Henrietta haven't been in the story for a long while, but they are back now.)**

And other friends, such as.

Tony with Carly

Louise with Ashley

_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_So I'll be on my way._

_You've given me more than I can return,_  
_Yet there's oh so much that you deserve._  
_There's nothing to say, nothing to do._  
_I've nothing to give,_  
_I must live without you._  
_You know we're heading separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing that I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_  
_Got to be true to myself._  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._  
_So I'll be on my way._

Everyone finished dancing together, simultaneously. Every cheered clapping for the dancing Birds. Blu and Jewel, with their friends, took a bow.

"Alright!" everyone cheered.

"That was fun." Jewel said, laying her head down on Blu's chest.

"Mmm-hmm." Blu agreed, putting his wing around Jewel.

###

So the evening slowly went by for ever Bird in the club. Eventually night-time arrived and every Bird traveled back to their tree hollows.

Blu and Jewel got back to their tree and were ready to sleep together for the night, out of their bandages.

Jewel had just finished getting her children to drift off to sleep. Jewel walked over to her mate and sat down, leaned against his body.

"Today was fun." Jewel said, picking up both of Blu's wings over herself.

"Yes. Yes it was." Blu said, giving her a stroke across the head.

"I'm so glad we're back home." Jewel said, cuddling her head into his neck.

"Me too, Jewel. Me too." Blu agreed, laying them both down in the nest. Blu planted a kiss on her head and whispered: "Goodnight, Jewel."

"Goodnight, Blu." Jewel said, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

**I love that song. Can't have a story without partying. Final chapter coming next.**


	28. Family and Friendship is wonderful

**Rio 3 the party never ends**

**Rapper the red macaw: Thanks, and I too love the song. It's one of my favorites. **

**Arlene the scarlet macaw: Yeah, everyone had someone to dance with. And thanks.**

**Leo the Hyacinth: Yeah, Too Close is a really great song and is hard to be beat. And you're right, nothing like dancing with your loved one.**

**mw4fan: oooo, final chapter indeed. And you seem to love that song and can hear it wherever you go. XD**

**MCGamemaster90: Yeah, it's the same song I use on my channel. And here's the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**rio craziness: Yeah! Celebration time indeed. And thanks.**

**bobi4500: You're starting to get bored from positive reviews? Well, what can I say?**

**Jeff117: It's cool that you haven't reviewed lately. This is the last chapter anyway.**

**RIO2lover100: looking forward to more? Well, here's more. :D**

**Blu Razgriz: Yes, you are right. There will not be anymore trouble in their lives anymore. And I'm glad you enjoyed all of my stories. And yes I am making a sequel to this story. It will be called "Rio the series 5".**

**Blu100-Jewel100: Thanks.**

A quiet peaceful morning in the beautiful Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. Now that everything was calm and normal, the local Birds were free to do whatever they like.

In one of the tree hollow, Blu and Jewel awoke together (Jewel in Blu's wings); Jewel smiled and turned her body around. Blu and Jewel shared a quick morning kiss. "Good morning, to the most handsomest Bird in the World." Jewel greeted.

"Good morning, to the most beautiful Bird in the World." Blu replied, also greeting. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yep." Jewel smiled. "It was really comfortable."

"Just like every-over night." Blu said.

A slow rhythm slowly began outside of the tree. The kids woke up to the sound of samba. The Blue Macaw family flew outside and were ready to join in the fun.

_All the birds of a feather_

_Do what they love most of all_

_Moon and the stars, sun and guitars_

_That's why we love carnival_

Jewel suddenly zoomed out of nowhere and spun around.

Jewel:_ "Loving our life in the jungle Everything's wild and free"_

Her mate flew up into the air and joined his loved one.

Blu:_ "Never alone" _(Azul Rey Jessica and Crystal join in)_ "cause this is our home Magic can happen for real in Rio"_

_All by itself_

Blu Jewel and the kids perched themselves on a branch, above a bunch of dancing-Scarlet Macaw's. _  
_

Blue Macaw family:_ "You can't see it coming You can't find it anywhere else"_

The Black Hawk Rico, jumped up and performed a back flip.

Rico: _ I'm that beat boxing master master master master master master, master master master master, master MASTER! you wanna mess with my friends, you gotta through me me me ME!_ Rico gives a beat-box noise, moving aside.

The samba master, known as "Pedro.", jumped in front of the Blue Macaw's and Hawk, and began his line.

Pedro: "_Im tha kako wero kinga, kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA! Birds like me cause I'm a hot winga" ("There's your hot winga")_ Pedro does his love hawk squawk.

Nico flew onto the branch, playing his bottle cap as an instrument.

Nico: "_Here everybody loves samba,"_

Pedro:_ "I like da samba"_

Arlene the scarlet macaw flew down towards to others and began to sing.

Arlene: _"Family and friendship. Such a wonderful thiiiiiiing."_

Leo the Hyacinth flew around Arlene also beginning to sing.

Leo:_ "There's nothing else that's betteeeeeeeer!"_

Rafael, the Toco-Toucan, flew down putting one wing on his chest.

Rafael: "_Rhythm you feel in your heart,"_

Pedro:_ "I'm the samba master"_

Nico: _Beauty and love, what more could you want? Everything can be for real in Rio_

Every Bird, flew down to the ground and formed a circle. Blu and Jewel took one of each other's wings, and danced in circles.

_Here's something else_

_You just feel it happening_

_You won't find it anywhere else_

**Rio 3 the party never ends is complete. Thanks to the following author's for reading.**

**Kraft58**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Arlene the scarlet macaw**

**Leo the Hyacinth**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**MCGamemaster90**

**mw4fan**

**bobi4500**

**rio craziness**

**RIO2lover100**

**Loco Vampire**

**Blu Razgriz**

**Griffcraft**

**Jeff117**

**century99**

**Narintor49**

**zwolfmacawzombiez**

**Riolover06**

**Blumacaw13**

**HaloCODGameplayhere**

**jonk012**

**PopsShows23**

**FelipeFrsag**

**"Rio the series 5" is coming next, and then "Epilogue" the last story of this saga coming after that. It should be here in around 5-7 days (I have to plan it), though the first chapter of "Rio the Darkness 3" is here. Stay tuned. XD**


End file.
